Miracle
by AtikahKyu
Summary: Ini adalah kisah tigabelas namja yang berusaha untuk menggapai impiannya menjadi superstar.. 'Super junior' begitulah orang menyebutnya.. bagaimana kisah perjuangan mereka? Lihat di sini!


**Miracle**

**Part 1**

By : Atikahkyu

Genre : Friendship

Cast : All member Super Junior

Caution : Mohon maaf bila banyak ejaan yang salah, karena ini adalah fanfict pertama yang author buat. Semoga dengan mengusung tema SuJu ini dapat menghibur para ELF, dan yang terakhir dan yang paling utama, semua cerita ini hanyalah imajinasi author semata, maklumi jika terdapat perbedaan dari kejadian yang sebenarnya. _Happy reading... ^_^_

Author pOV

Hidup ini selalu dipenuh oleh sejuta harapan. Harapan yang menopang semangat menjalani hidup setiap manusia. Semua orang merasa mampu menjalani kehidupan, selama ada harapan dibalik itu semua. Dinginnya cuaca Korea Selatan tak akan mampu menepis semua harapan orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya. Tampak jelas sekali, di sebuah gedung yang bertempatkan di pusat kota Seoul ini dipadati oleh lautan remaja laki-laki. Mereka semua rela berdesakan mengantre di depan gedung tersebut. Sepertinya udara dingin yang menusuk sampai tulang, tak mengurungkan niat mereka semua untuk datang ke sana. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka harapkan sampai rela demikian? Tentu jika kalian tahu alasan mereka, kalian tidak akan heran. Begitulah, SM Entertaintment atau sering disebut SME yaitu salah satu agency yang sangat ternama di negeri gingseng ini sedang membuka audisi yang diperuntukan para remaja lelaki yang ingin menggapai impiannya menjadi sosok penyanyi terkenal. Ini merupakan kesempatan emas bagi mereka semua yang hendak mewujudkan mimpinya tersebut. Mereka yang hadir saat ini tentunya berasal dari berbagai kalangan, mulai dari orang biasa bahkan sampai anak dari keturunan salah satu pengusaha tersukses di negeri ini pun ada. Ya, namja tampan dengan postur tubuh tinggi semampai itu kini terlihat sedikit kusut karena berdesakan dengan para peserta lainnya. Namja berdarah biru ini bernama Choi Siwon.

"_Sungguh sangat melelahkan sekali, sampai kapan aku harus berdiri di sini?"_ Keluh namja itu. Nampaknya ia tidak sendirian, karena saat ini ia didampingi oleh dua orang yang terlihat seperti seorang _Body Guard_.

"_Kau lelah, tuan? Sebaiknya saya antar anda pulang. Jika tuan besar tahu anda ada di sini tentu beliau tak akan mengizinkan anda, tuan"_ Tawar salah satu dari_ Body Guard. _Memang benar, sebenarnya ayah Siwon tak sedikit pun mendukung keinginan anaknya itu menjadi seorang penyanyi.

"_Ani.. aku tidak akan membuang kesempatan ini. Jika kalian lelah, pulanglah! Aku tidak apa-apa."_ Sahut sang majikan sedikit kesal.

"_Tidak bisa, tuan. Tugas saya adalah untuk menjaga, tuan."_ Jawab sang _Body Guard_ kembali.

"_Aiishh.. aku sudah besar, lagi pula kalian lelah kan. Baiklah, aku berikan kalian waktu bebas hari ini. Jadi kalian bisa menghabiskan waktu tanpa harus menjagaku. Aku janji tak akan mengadukan hal ini pada ayahku, asal kalian juga tidak memberi tahunya bahwa aku ikut audisi ini." _Sepertinya jawaban Siwon kali ini sedikit mengancam. Walaupun ia bilang dirinya sudah besar, namja berumur 18 tahun ini terkadang masih bertingkah seperti lyaknya ank kecil.

"Tapi.." Suara sang body guard sedikit ragu.

"Ne..ne.. tidak apa-apa." Akhirnya, setelah berusaha membujuk kedua Body Guardnya itu sebuah senyum tampak mengembang di wajah tampannya itu.

Siwon pOV

Karena lelah berdiri, aku pun memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat pohon yang bertengger tidak jauh dari tempatku saat ini. Sepertinya cuaca semakin dingin saja. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru aku berlari kecil menuju pohon itu. Karena tidak fokus, tak sengaja bahuku menabrak seseorang yang lebih pendek dariku.

"Mianhaeyo.. Aku tidak sengaja." Aku membungkukan tubuhku 90 derajat sebagai tanda permintaan maafku. Segera aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri, sebab tadi ia terjatuh karena tersungkur oleh tubuhku yang lebih tinggi darinya. Bukannya meraih tanganku, namja yang ada di depanku itu malah memperhatikanku dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

"Oh, kau Siwon kan? Choi Siwon, seorang anak dari pengusaha sukses itu. Pantas saja.." pernyataannya membuatku tersentak. Setelah mengatakan hal itu namja yang terjatuh tadi pun langsung berlalu begitu saja. Jika aku tidak salah lihat sepertinya ia menangis. Sadar akan hal itu, aku langsung berlari mengejarnya. Sepertinya kaki jenjangku ini berhasil menyusul namja tadi.

"Hajima.." Aku menarik tangannya.

"Kamu?" Tanyanya heran, sepertinya ia tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi aku mengejarnya.

"Wae? Apa sih yang kau inginkan?" Tanyanya ketus. Terlihat jelas sekarang di sudut matanya yang masih terlihat berair, dugaanku benar kalu ia memang habis menangis.

"Mianhaeyo.. Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kejadian tadi menyakitimu?" Aku agak sedikit khawatir melihat keadaannya sekarang. Aku memperhatikannya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Bahkan kau lebih muda dariku. Aku tahu, kau adalah namja yang terkenal seantero Seol bahkan Korea Selatan. Jika kau ingin menggangguku, kumohon jangan. Aku hanya ingin menggapai impianku disini." Pernyataannya kali ini pun membuat aku tersentak kembali. Sebegitu bencinya ia padaku, padahal ini kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya.

"Aniyo.. kau.. maksudku hyung, hyung kau salah. Aku tak pernah berniat menyakitimu, hyung." Aku berusaha menjelaskan kepadanya.

"Aku tak sengaja menabrakmu. Hanya itu, hyung. Apa kau terluka?"

"Nan.. nan gwenchana. Mianhaeyo, aku telah berpikiran buruk tentangmu. Ku pikir anak orang kaya sepertimu akan dengan mudah menindas orang-orang seperti diriku. Maafkan aku, aku sudah terlalu jauh menilaimu seperti itu. Padahal aku hanya mengenal dirimu lewat surat kabar saja." Balas namja itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Nan gwenchana, aku tidak marah tentang hal itu. Oh ya, naneun Choi Siwon imnida." Aku memerkenalkan diriku padanya, padahal tak usah memperkenalkan diri pun aku sudah tau kalau ia memang sudah mengenal namaku, karena aku memang cukup populer.. haha

"Lee Donghae imnida." Akhirnya aku dan namja yang baru saja kutemui itu saling berkenalan. Setelah aku mengenalnya, ternyata dia adalah orang yang baik dan sangat polos jika dilihat dari gaya bicaranya juga sikapnya itu. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa yang membuatnya menangis bukanlah diriku. Tetapi ia memikirkan ayahnya, ia sangat menyayangi ayahnya itu. Jika ia berhasil lolos audisi ini maka ia harus menjalani trainee selama beberapa waktu tentunya dan tidak bisa bertemu dengan keluarganya untuk sementara waktu. Walau aku merasa iba padanya, entah mengapa aku juga merasa iri padanya. Ya, tentu saja. Keluarganya mendukung cita-citanya,terutama ayahnya Donghae hyung. Tidak sepertiku yang harus bersusah payah demi mengikuti audisi ini. Akhirnya aku bersama Donghae hyung menunggu bersama-sama sampai saatnya kami harus tampil di audisi ini.

_**Dilain tempat...**_

Sungmin pov

"Sepertinya giliranku sebentar lagi. " Ucapku kepada diriku sendiri. Sudah begitu lama aku menunggu giliranku untuk tampil. Keinginanku untuk mengikuti audisi SME ini akhirnya terwujud juga. Selama kurang lebih satu tahun aku fokuskan diriku untuk melatih kemampuan vokalku. Kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk membuktikan hasil latihanku. Semoga kali ini aku berhasil.

Dari tempatku duduk ini, aku memperhatikan seorang namja berpakaian Superman terlihat sedang meliukan gerakan tarian. Awalnya aku merasa sedikit aneh melihatnya dan rasanya ingin sekali tertawa melihatnya memakai pakaian macam itu.. Nampaknya setelah memperhatikan beberapa saat aku malah menjadi semakin tertarik padanya. Tak sedikit pun ku alihkan pandanganku darinya. Sungguh luar biasa gerakannya itu, membuat kepercayaan diriku sedikit menciut karena sadar aku tak terlalu pandai menari.

"Hei.. mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu!" bentak namja itu.

"Oh.. aniyo, mianhaeyo aku hanya terkesan saja melihat tarianmu barusan." Aku pun bangkit dari lamunanku. Sepertinya ia sadar kalau aku memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Haha.. gomawo atas pendapatmu mengenai tarianku. Aku bicara seperti ini karena aku merasa sedikit risih dengan tatapanmu tadi. Kau seperti mau menerkamku." Jawab namja tadi dengan santai.

"Mianhaeyo, jika kau merasa seperti itu." Aku meminta maaf padanya. Apa benar tatapanku barusan seperti itu. Aku jadi malu padanya. Tapi aku berusaha mancairkan suasana.

"Lee Sungmin imnida." Aku memperkenalkan diriku padanya.

"Lee Hyuk Jae imnida. Nama keluarga kita sama ya. Haha" Ia langsung menyambut tanganku.

Begitulah awal pertemuanku dengannya. Dari sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Tak terasa kini datanglah saatnya aku harus tampil menunjukan segala kemampuanku. Hyuk Jae pun memberi semangat kepadaku.

Author pov

Ini adalah hari ketujuh setelah diadakan audisi akbar oleh SM Entertaintment. Dan hari ini pula adalah waktu yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu sejak seminggu yang lalu. Ya, hari ini akan diumumkan para peserta yang berhasil lolos audisi minggu kemarin. Sebuah spanduk besar sudah terpampang nyata di depan gedung itu. Tak lama lagi pihak SME akan membacakan nama-nama yang lolos audisi itu. Dari sekian ratus orang yang mengikuti audisi itu, ternyata hanya ada 12 orang yang akan diambil.

Berikut ini nama-nama yang telah disebutkan barusan. Tentu saja, ini adalah nama-nama perserta yang berhasil lolos audisi kemarin.

"...Lee Donghae, Kim Ryeowook, park Jung soo, Kim Jong woon, Choi Siwon, Kim Young Woon, Lee sungmin, Lee Hyuk Jae, Shin Dong hee, Kim Kibum, Kim Hee Chul, dan satu lagi orang yang kami rekrut karena berhasil memenangkan kompetisi menyanyi di China yang kami adakan bulan kemarin yaitu HanGeng." Suara itu terdengar bagai angin surga bagi para peserta yang lolos audisi kemarin, namun tak sedikit pula yang merasa kecewa karena belum berhasil menggapai impiannya itu.

"Aku berhasil !" Teriak sebagian namja yang berhasil lolos audisi itu. Tampak seorang namja yang bernama Lee Donghae yang sedang menangis sesenggukan karena kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan.. Ada namja super tampan yang tidak lain adalah Choi Siwon dengan senyuman yang mengembang juga Hyuk Jae yang terlihat berjingkrak-jingkrak seperti monyet di samping Siwon karena sedang merasa sangat bahagia langsung memeluk teman barunya itu. Kim Ryeowook yang langsung menghubungi ibunya untuk memberitahuakan keberhasilannya. Seorang Kim Jong Woon yang aneh, bukan merasa bahagia karena keberhasilannya ia malah terlihat biasa saja tanpa ekspresi. Walau sebenarnya di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia sangat merasa senang sekali sampai tak bisa berkata apapun. Dan tampak beberapa namja lainnya yang juga sedang merayakan keberhasilan mereka bersama keluarga mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah mulai besok, bagi nama yang sudah disebutkan tadi akan kami tempatkan pada satu dorm yang sama. Mulai besok, mereka akan menjalani trainee selama beberapa waktu sebelum akhirnya siap untuk debut. Terima kasih." Begitulah kata terakhir pihak SME katakan. Mulai besok mereka semua akan tinggal disatu dorm yang sama. Entah kisah apa yang akan terjadi, membayangkan duabelas namja akan dikumpulkan pada satu dorm yang sama. Oh, apalah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

To Be Continue...

**Miracle**

**Part 2**

By : AtikahKyu

Genre : Friendship

Cast : All member Super Junior

Summary : Mulai besok mereka semua akan tinggal disatu dorm yang sama. Entah kisah apa yang akan terjadi, membayangkan dua belas namja akan dikumpulkan pada satu dorm yang sama. Oh, apalah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Author pov

"Selamat datang di dorm Super Junior'05 ! Kalian semua akan tergabung dalam satu grup yang sama yang bernama Super Junior'05." Sambut sang manager kepada duabelas namja tampan yang ada di depannya. Keduabelas namja itu silih berganti menolehkan kepala mereka melihat keadaan disekitarnya. Dorm dua lantai yang akan mereka tempatkan ini memang tidak terlalu besar. Hanya ada enam kamar tidur, yaitu tiga kamar tidur yang terletak dilantai atas dan dua lagi terletak di bawah. Selain itu, adapula satu kamar mandi di lantai atas dan satu di lantai bawah, jadi dorm ini memiliki dua kamar mandi. Terdapat juga ruang keluarga, ruang makan, dan dapur. Walau begitu, nampaknya dorm ini masih mampu untuk menampung duabelas orang namja.

"Ya, seperti yang kalian ketahui di dorm ini hanya ada enam kamar tidur. Oleh karena itu kalian harus berbagi kamar tidur." Jelas sang manager kepada semuanya. Raut wajah ketigabelas namja itu langsung berubah, tersirat kekhawatiran di wajah mereka, dengan siapa nanti roomate mereka.

"Sebelumnya, apa kalian sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain?" Tanya sang maneger.

"Ne.." Sahut mereka serempak. "Itu benar pak manager, kami sudah sempat berkenalan ketika berkumpul sebelum berangkat menuju dorm ini." Lanjut park jung soo menambahkan.

"Baiklah bagus kalau begitu. Langsung saja, kita mulai pembagian kamar. Saya telah menyiapkan kertas yang berisi nama kalian di dalam gelas ini. Saya minta kalian untuk mengambil satu kertas yang ada di dalamnya. Nama yang kalian dapatkan akan menjadi roomate kalian." Jelas sang manager.

"Enam dari kalian akan mengambil kertas ini, diantaranya Jung soo, Hee Chul, Jong woon, Young Woon, Sungmin, dan Dong Hee. Silahkan kita mulai saja, mulai dari kau yang tertua Jung Soo." Pinta sang manager kepada salah satu namja tertua dari keduabelas namja yang hadir. Ia pun segera mengambil kertas yang ada di dalam gelas itu, kemudian di ikuti oleh yang lainnya. Setelah pengambilan kertas selesai, mereka semua diminta untuk membacakan nama yang ada di dalamnya secara bergiliran sesuai urutan pengambilan kertas tadi.

Jung Soo : "Lee Hyuk Jae, kau akan menjadi roomateku."

Hee Chul :"Uuuh.. HanGeng, kau bersamaku." Ujarnya merasa kecewa ketika tahu siapa roomatenya. Padahal ia ingin sekali sekamar dengan Choi Siwon.

Jong Woon :" Kim Ryeowook." Sebutnya dengan wajah datar yang justru membuat membuat Ryeowook tersentak mengetahui siapa roomatenya.

Young Woon :"Siwon-ah, kau roomateku." Ucap Young Woon yang nampak gembira karena tahu siapa roomatenya. Sejak pertama bertemu ia sudah kagum dengan sosok Siwon.

Sungmin :"Lee Dong Hae, kita akan menjadi teman satu kamar." Ucapnya sambil menunjukan gigi kelincinya itu.

Dong Hee :"Tentu saja, kalau begitu Kim Kibum kau akan menjadi teman sekamarku." Ujar Shin Dong Hee tanpa membuka gulungan kertas di tangannya, karena satu satunya orang yang tersisa tinggalah Kibum seorang.

"Baiklah, untuk para hyung seperti Jung Soo, Hee Chul dan Yong Woon bersama dengan roomatenya, kalian akan menempati kamar di lantai atas. Sedangkan sisanya di lantai bawah." Perintah sang manager kepada mereka.

"Ingat, kalian itu adalah sebuah grup proyek milik SME. Formasi kalian bisa saja akan mengalami perubahan jika kalian tidak bekerja dengan maksimal. Untuk itu aku meminta kalian untuk latihan dan bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh. Keberadaan kalian di sini semua tergantung dari kualitas kalian masing-masing." Sang manager memberikan penjelasan mengenai mekanisme SME ini. Hal tadi cukup membuat keduabelas namja itu terpaku di tempat, memikirkan bagaimana kedepannya nasib mereka di sini karena kapan saja mereka dapat ditendang dari proyek ini.

Akhirnya setelah pembagian kamar yang cukup menguras tenaga dan penjelasan sang manager barusan, langsung saja mereka menuju ke kamar masing-masing untuk menaruh barang bawaan mereka. Setelah itu mereka pun bersiap untuk latihan.

_**Malam pertama di kamar para member**_

_**Kamar Jung Soo dan Hyuk Jae**_

"Anyeong..Aku tak menyangka kita bisa satu kamar, Lee Hyuk Jae." Sapa jung Soo kepada Hyuk Jae yang sekarang merupakan roomatenya itu.

"Aku juga tak menyangka, hyung." Sahut Hyuk Jae dengan nada menyambut terbuka terhadap sikap Jung Soo padanya. Sepertinya tidak ada masalah dengan pasangan roomate ini. Keduanya memang orang yang mudah bergaul sehingga tidak ada kecanggungan diantara mereka.

_**Kamar Hee Chul dan Hangeng**_

"Anyeong.." Sapa HanGeng yang terdengar kaku karena ia memang belum terbiasa berbahasa Korea. Wajar saja, ia ini satu-satunya member yang berasal dari China. Sapanya hanya di balas oleh senyum dingin yang khas dari seorang Kim Hee Chul.

_**Kamar Jong Woon dan Ryeowook**_

__"Hyung, kau akan tidur di kasur yang mana?" Tanya Ryeowook kepada Jong woon.

"Hyung?" Bukannya menjawab ia malah tampak bingung. Ternyata kepala yang besar tak menjamin kecepatan berpikirnya. Batin Ryeowook seakan ingin tertawa melihat kelakuan hyung dihadapannya itu..

"Ne.. Umurku lebih muda darimu. Jadi, aku akan memanggilmu hyung," Ryeowook mencoba menjelaskan padanya.

"oh, baiklah aku akan tidur di sebelah sini." Sahutnya kemudian meletakkan barang bawaan miliknya.

"Aku ingin segera tidur, hari pertama disini cukup melelahkan." Ucap Ryeowook sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya itu. Matanya hampir terpejam, namun ia merasa orang yang ada disebelahnya itu sedari tadi terlihat memperhatikannya.

"Hyung, berhenti menatapku seperti itu !" Kata Ryeowook masih dengan mata yang setengah terpejam.

"Ani, aku hanya senang memperhatikan wajah seseorang yang sedang tidur. Mereka akan tampak lucu. Terutama bibir mereka, rasanya aku ingin memegangnya." Jawab Jong Woon santai.

"Hyung, kau aneh.." Tiba-tiba Ryeowook melonjak dari tempat tidurnya mendengar pernyataan sang roomate. Tapi Jong Woon hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman yang tidak dapat diartikan apa maksudnya, lalu ia malah memejamkan matanya. _Dasar hyung yang aneh, _kata Ryeowook dalam hatinya.

_**Kamar Young Woon dan Siwon**_

Setelah latihan usai Young Woon kembali ke kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur karena rasa kantuk yang sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Sementara, Siwon bukannya beristirahat setelah lelah latihan seharian, ia justru berencana untuk pergi ke gereja.

_**Kamar Sungmin dan Dong Hae**_

__"Aigooo.. Hyung, kau benar-benar maniak pink !" Teriak Dong Hae keras ketika Sungmin sang roomate mengeluarkan barang-barangnya yang hampir semuanya berwarna merah muda dari dalam tasnya.

_**Kamar Dong Hee dan Kibum**_

__"Jebal.. jebal.. hentikan dengkuran itu." Rutuk Kibum yang kesal mendengar dengkuran Dong Hee yang cukup keras .

Yah, begitulah malam pertama para member ketika mereka harus tinggal bersama. Namun kecanggungan itu tak berlangsung lama. Tuntutan yang mengharuskan mereka tinggal bersama ternyata berhasil mempererat hubungan diantara mereka. Manager juga telah memberikan nama panggung kepada beberapa dari mereka. Seperti Jung Soo yang terkenal dengan nama Leeteuk yang kini resmi menjabat sebagai leader Super Junior'05 karena usianya yang paling tua diantara yang lainnya dan ia dikenal dengan sikap bijaksanyanya menjadikan ia terpilih sebagai leader Super Junior 05'. Young Woon yang dikenal dengan nama Kangin, juga Jong Woon salah satu member yang terkenal akan kebiasaan anehnya itu pun memiliki nama panggung Yesung. Begitu juga Dong Hee, namanya yang mirip dengan Dong Hae membuat ia harus mengganti nama panggilannya menjadi Shin Dong, yang diambil dari namanya sendiri, yaitu **Shin Dong** Hee. Si Hyuk Jae dancing machine ini pun mendapat panggilan EunHyuk sebagai nama panggungnya. Dan terakhir HanGeng si Koko China ini di Korea lebih populer dengan nama Hankyung.

Setelah hampir satu tahun menjadi trinee, mereka pun debut dengan single andalan mereka 'TWINS' dan 'Miracle'. Ini adalah masa-masa sulit bagi mereka, dimana kehadiran mereka di industri musik tak sepenuhnya mendapat sambutan baik dari masyarakat, walaupun ada juga sebagian masyarakat yang menyambut baik kehadiran mereka sebagai penyanyi baru di industri musik Korea. Mungkin karena mereka mengusung tema yang berbeda dengan penyanyi lainnya, sebab disini mereka memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai sebuah boyband, yang pada saat itu boyband masih asing dibandingkan berbagai kelompok musik lainnya seperti band, dan lain-lain.

Tak terasa sudah enam bulan mereka debut, melewati berbagai rintangan bersama-sama. Cercaan dan celaan yang bertubi-tubi sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari mereka. Namun, lama-kelamaan fans mereka sudah semakin banyak. Walaupun hingga saat ini Super Junior'05 belum pernah menempati posisi pertama di Korea, tetapi mereka tetap tidak putus asa dengan keadaan yang demikian.

Author pov

Pagi ini di dorm Super Junior masih terlihat tenang. Tentu saja, karena hari ini mereka terbebas dari jadwal yang biasanya begitu padat. Ada yang masih tertidur, ada yang sedang berolah raga di sebuah taman dekat dorm mereka, ada juga yang asyik memasak menyiapkan sarapan untuk member lainnya.

Ketika waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, dimana seluruh member sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga saling bersenda gurau untuk meluangkan waktu bersama-sama. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu dorm mereka,

Tok..Tok..Tok...

Jungsoo a.k.a. Leeteuk, sang leader Super Junior'05 ini bergegas membuka pintu dorm mereka.

"Anyeonghaseo.." Suara dari namja yang ada dibalik pintu itu.

To Be Continue...

**Miracle**

**Part 3**

By : AtikahKyu

Genre : Brothership

Cast : All member Super Junior

Summary : Ketika waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, dimana seluruh member sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga saling bersenda gurau untuk meluangkan waktu bersama-sama. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu dorm mereka,

Tok..Tok..Tok...

Jungsoo a.k.a. Leeteuk, sang leader Super Junior'05 ini bergegas membuka pintu dorm mereka.

"Anyeonghaseo.." Suara dari namja yang ada dibalik pintu itu.

Author pov

"Anyeonghaseo.." Suara dari namja yang ada dibalik pintu itu. Ia tidak sendirian. Disamping kanannya ada seorang ahjussi yang tak asing bagi Leeteuk, ahjussi itu tak lain adalah sang manager mereka.

"Anyeong, silahkan masuk !" Leeteuk mengajak mereka berdua masuk. Dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya siapa namja yang sedang bersamanya itu.

"Kalian semua, aku minta perhatian kalian sebentar !" Ucap sang manager. Sepertinya akan ada hal penting yang ingin ia sampaikan. Tampak dari raut wajahnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi serius. Langsung saja para member Super Junior'05 yang tadi sedang bersantai segera bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka untuk menghadap sang manager.

"Mianhae, aku tidak memberi tahu kalian sebelumnya atas kedatanganku kesini. Aku diperintahkan untuk menemui kalian karena ada hal yang sangat penting yang menyangkut kelangsungan Super Junior'05 ini." Jelas sang manager yang membuat perasaan duabelas namja di depannya campur aduk.

"Masalah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kami, ahjussi?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir kepada sang manager.

"Ani.. sama sekali tidak ada masalah dengan kalian." Jawab sang manager yang membuat semuanya manjadi bingung.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin memperkenalkan anak yang kubawa ini kepada kalian. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu !" Lanjut sang manager.

"Anyeong.. Naneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Namja yang bersama manager itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Anyeoong.." Jawab duabelas namja lainnya serempak. Tetapi dengan raut wajah yang masih bingung tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Ia ini adalah member terakhir yang akan bergabung bersama kalian. Selamat untuk kalian, karena sekarang kalian tidak lagi menjadi proyek uji coba SME lagi. Dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun disini, artinya sudah langkaplah Super Junior ini. Nama boyband kalian tidak akan ada embel-embel '05 lagi, karena sekarang kalian adalah SUPER JUNIOR." Jelas sang manager dengan sedikit Penekanan didua kata terakhir.

Bukannya menyambut kedatangan member baru itu. Hee Chul yang sedari tadi diam pun angkat bicara,

"Ahjussi, untuk hal seperti ini mengapa kalian tak pernah membicarakannya kepada kami terlebih dahulu. Kami tahu kami tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk menolak kehadiran member baru, tapi hargailah keberadaan kami sini sebagai anggota dari grup ini. Kami sudah terbiasa tampil dengan **DUABELAS ANGGOTA." **Ucap Hee Chul dengan nada sedikit keras dan diikuti oleh anggukan teman-temannya.

Sepertinya di dalam perkataan Hee Chul tadi tersirat nada penolakan terhadap kehadiran Kyuhyun. Dan memang benar, setelah apa yang barusan Hee Chul katakan Kyuhyun terlihat menundukan kepalanya karena merasa dirinya tidak diterima oleh member lainnya. Sang manager yang mengetahui hal itu langsung bertanya kepada Kyuhyun,

"Gwenchana, Kyu?"

"Nan..nan..gwenchana. Aku mengerti, mungkin mereka hanya merasa terkejut karena kehadiranku yang terbilang mendadak bagi mereka." Balasnya dengan suara setengah berbisik dan diikuti senyuman yang menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dengan kejadian yang barusan dihadapinya.

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun adalah maknae kalian. Usianya baru 16 tahun, aku minta kerja sama kalian untuk membantunya disini. Kalau begitu karena tugasku sudah selesai, aku harus segera pergi lagi. Setengah jam lagi aku akan datang lagi untuk menjemput kalian, karena akan ada latihan siang ini. Sepertinya kalian akan dibuatkan satu single baru dengan formasi sebagai **'Super Junior'**." Sang maneger berkata sambil melirik kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ne.." jawab ketigabelas namja asuhannya itu serempak.

Kyuhyun pov

Rasa gugupku mulai menguasai diriku ketika aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu dorm Super Junior'05. Pikiranku mulai bercampur aduk. Aku memikirkan bagaimana sikap mereka ketika mereka tahu akan ada satu member terakhir yang akan bergabung dengan mereka. Walaupun selama ini yang aku tahu bahwa para member Super Junior'05 terkerkenal akan hubungan persahabat yang benar-benar akrab antara satu sama lain, justru itulah yang aku khawatirkan. Aku takut kehadiranku akan menjadi hambatan bagi mereka yang sudah cukup lama tinggal bersama disini.

Ternyata dugaanku benar, salah satu member mereka yang bernama Kim Hee Chul secara terang-terangan tidak menerimaku disini. Walau penolakanya itu tersirat, tapi aku bisa paham ketidaksetujuannya itu.

Setelah Ahjussi manager pergi, semua orang yang ada di dorm langsung kembali pada aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Ada Donghae, EunHyuk,Shindong, Kibum, dan Leeteuk yang sedang asyik bercanda. Sungmin, Siwon, Kangin, dan Heechul yang serius menonton televisi. Lalu ada HanKyung, Yesung, dan Ryeowook yang sedang latihan menyanyi. Aku tak menyangka akan bisa tinggal satu atap dengan orang-orang hebat seperti mereka.

Tas di punggungku ini lumayan berat, pundakku sudah cukup pegal selama berdiri tadi. Aku mencoba bertanya kepada mereka dimana aku bisa meletakkan barang-barangku ini.

"Mianhae, dimana aku bisa meletakkan barang-barangku ini?" Tanyaku kepada siapa saja yang ada disana. Awalnya semua hanya diam dan melihat kearahku. Tiba-tiba satu diantara mereka menjawab.

"Dorm ini cukup luas, kau bisa meletakkan barangmu dimana saja." Orang yang menjawab itu ternyata Leeteuk. Sebenarnya jawabannya itu sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Karena, itu berartinya bahwa aku tidak memiliki kamar dimana aku dapat meletakkan seluruh barang bawaanku. Akhirnya untuk sementara aku menaruh barang-barangku ini di bawah tangga dorm.

"Semuanya, bersiaplah sebentar lagi kita akan pergi latihan ! Sepuluh menit lagi manager akan datang menjemput." perintah Leeteuk kepada kami semua. Lalu semuanya pun beranjak dari posisi mereka masing-masing dan bersiap untuk latihan termasuk aku juga.

Setelah semuanya siap kami semua menunggu kedatangan manager kami yang akan menjemput. Aku masih merasa asing disini, bahkan mungkin aku terlihat sangat canggung dihadapan mereka. Setiap kali aku berpapasan dengan mereka aku hanya bisa berkata 'Anyeong haseo'. Oh, sepertinya Donghae hyung menuju ke arahku.

"Anyeong.." Sapaku padanya.

"Hey, Kyu... Kau tidak bisa jika harus berkata _anyeong _kepada setiap orang di sini. Ayo, bergabunglah bersama yang lain, kau ini sekarang adalah bagian dari kami, bukan?" Aku tak percaya, ternyata seorang dari mereka sudah bisa menerimaku sebagai bagian dari mereka. Kalimat yang barusan dikatakan oleh Donghae hyung lumayan membuat kekhawatiranku sedikit menurun.

"Gomawo, hyung." Jawabku singkat karena masih merasa canggung padanya. Tanpa ku duga ia memelukku, lalu menarik lenganku untuk berkumpul bersama yang lain.

_**Di tempat latihan**_

Author pov

_Cause I can't stop thinking 'bout you girl..._

Itu adalah sepenggal lirik dari lagu baru Super Junior yang berjudul 'U'. Mereka berulang-ulang menyanyikan part itu untuk berusaha mengharmonisasikan suara mereka menjadi satu kesatuan yang enak didengar.

"Lembutkan suaramu sedikit, Kangin !" Ujar Yesung tegas. Ia memang salah satu lead vokal Super Junior yang terkenal akan suaranya yang sangat bagus. Terlihat dari latihan ini, ia banyak memberi masukan kepada member lainnya mengenai kesalahan-kesalahan yang mereka lakukan saat menyanyi. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, member baru ini cukup banyak mendapat koreksi darinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, suara yang indah tak akan lengkap jika tidak ada penghayatan saat menyanyi." Komentar ini ia lontarkan saat Kyuhyun menyanyikan partnya dalam lagu ini.

"Ne, hyung. Aku akan mencobanya lagi." Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagi partnya itu.

"Lebih baik dari sebelumnya, kau harus banyak latihan !" Tambah Yesung lagi.

Setelah latihan vokal usai, selanjutnya adalah berlatih koreografi. Dipertengahan waktu latihan, pelatih mengizinkan mereka untuk istirahat makan siang.

Kibum pov

Mengetahui adanya penambahan member dalam grup ini, sejujurnya aku merasa kesal. Apa mereka tidak sadar, jumlah kami kemarin sudah sebanyak **DUABELAS ORANG**. Bagaimana bisa mereka berpikir untuk memasukkan lagi satu member baru dalam grup ini. Tak cukupkah dengan **DUABELAS ORANG **dalam satu panggung yang sama dan tampil bersama? Kadang memikirnya membuatku tak habis pikir, bahkan jumlah kami melebihi satu tim inti sepak bola.

Awalnya aku membenci akan kehadirannya itu, tetapi melihatnya sekarang membuat aku merasa iba padanya. Bagaimana tidak? Semua member berkumpul bersama saling bercengkrama melepas penat usai latihan. Namun, kulihat sosok Cho Kyuhyun duduk terpisah sendiri dari kami semua. Mungkin perkatakan Hee Chul hyung ketika ia baru tiba tadi membuat ia tak enak hati untuk ikut bergabung dengan kami. Tanpa basa basi aku mengajak Donghae hyung untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun. Karena yang ku tahu, hanya baru dia saja yang terang-terangan menerima kehadiran Kyuhyun disini.

"Hyung, kau lihat Kyuhun?" tanyaku pada Donghae hyung.

"Ani... memang ada apa dengannya?" Donghae hyung bertanya balik padaku.

"Coba hyung lihat disana !" Balasku sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang menyendiri.

"Kasihan sekali dia, sepertinya ia merasa diasingkan oleh kita semua. Apa aku harus menghampirinya, Kibum-ah?" Ujar Donghae hyung yang sejalan dengan pikiranku.

"Ne.. baru saja aku ingin mengatakan itu padamu, hyung." Akhirnya aku dan Donghae hyung mencoba menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pov

Beginikah rasanya diasingkan? Aku tak menyangka tawaran sebagai seorang penyanyi dari SME kepadaku setelah aku memenangkan kompetisi menyanyi kemarin adalah sebuah kenyataan yang aku sangat senang ketika aku mengetahuinya. Namun, selama menjalani masa trainee yang relatif singkat kemarin aku tak pernah menyangka mereka akan memasukkanku ke dalam boyband yang masih di katakan baru di indutri musik korea ini, yaitu Super Junior. Ku pikir aku akan menjadi seorang penyanyi solo. Walau begitu, aku tak akan menyiakan kesempatan ini. Mungkin sudah jalanku bahwa suksesku adalah bersama kalian, Super Junior. Itu yang selalu kucamkan dalam benakku. Saat ini aku sedang putus asa karena kehadiranku di tengah mereka sepertinya tidak diinginkan. Aku bahkan tak enak hati jika harus bergabung bersama mereka untuk makan siang bersama.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. jangan melamun saja ! Waktu istirahat kita tak banyak. Kajja, kita makan bersama." Suara Donghae hyung mengagetkanku dari lamunan. Kulihat ia datang bersama Kibum hyung. Apa itu pertanda ia juga menerima kehadiranku juga. Batinku menduga-duga.

"Donghae hyung benar. Kajja, habiskan makananmu itu." Kibum hyung berkata sambil mengembangkan senyum diwajahnya manisnya itu. Syukurlah, mungkin ini pertanda baik bagiku.

Author pov

Para member Super Junior pun kembali ke dorm setelah hampir setengah hari latihan untuk single terbaru mereka. Besok akan diadakan rekaman dan mungkin lusa mereka sudah bisa membuat MV untuk single terbaru mereka sebagai Super Junior dengan tigabelas anggota.

Latihan hari ini tentu menguras banyak tenaga mereka. Terutama bagi Kyuhyun yang mungkin belum terbiasa dengan intensitas latihan Super Junior yang bisa dibilang cukup keras.

Selama di perjalanan pulang bahkan ia sudah tertidur, karena rasa kantuk yang menyerang begitu hebat.

"Kyu, bangun... kita sudah sampai." Sungmin yang duduk disebelah kyuhyun mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun dari tidurnya.

"Aigooo.. Apa aku tertidur? Gomawo hyung telah membangunkanku." Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget dari tidurnya. Ia sendiri tak sadar telah ketiduran di dalam mobil.

Kyuhyun pov

Dengan langkah gontai yang khas seperti orang bangun tidur aku langkahkan kakiku ke dalam dorm. Aku segera menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahku agar lebih segar. Aku pun teringat, bahkan aku belum tahu dimana malam ini aku akan tidur. Ku lihat tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri ini ada Heechul hyung sedang duduk di sofa. Mungkin aku bisa bertanya padanya dimana kamarku atau lebih tepatnya dimana aku bisa tidur.

"Mianhaeyo, aku mengganggumu. Hyung, apa kau tahu dimana aku bisa tidur?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Kau bisa tidur dimana saja." Jawabnya singkat, "Gomawo, hyung," Balasku. Jawaban yang sama ketika tadi pagi aku bertanya dimana aku bisa meletakkan barang-barangku. Aku tak menyerah begitu saja. Di dapur sepertinya ada Eunhyuk hyung, mungkin lebih baik aku bertanya padanya saja.

"Mianhae, Hyung aku ingin bertanya padamu, dimana aku bisa tidur?" aku mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama seperti sebelumnya kepada Eunhyuk hyung.

"Kau bisa tidur dimana saja sesukamu" Jawab Eunhyuk hyung cuek, lalu ia pun berlalu begitu saja. Kini tinggalah aku seorang diri yang berada di dapur. Tiba-tiba saja mataku terasa panas. Tak lama kemudian pipiku terasa basah karena air mata yang keluar dengan sendirinya ini. Apa sebegitu bencinya mereka pada diriku. Dengan terburu-buru kuseka air mataku, aku takut jika mereka tahu bahwa aku menangis.

Author pov

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, ternyata ada dua orang namja dari balik pintu kamar melihat ia menyeka air matanya tadi.

"Apa ia menangis, hyung?" Tanya namja imut yang bernama Ryeowook itu pada namja disebelahnya.

"Menangis? Maksudmu si Kyuhyun itu?" Yesung malah balik bertanya pada Ryeowook.

"Aiisshh.. hyung... memangnya siapa lagi yang sedari tadi kita perhatikan dari sini kalau bukan Kyuhyun. Kau ini memang aneh, hyung." Jawab ryeowook dengan nada kesal.

"Babo.. makanya kalau bicara itu yang jelas." Bentak Yesung karena tak terima dirinya dibilang aneh.

"Sudahlah, jangan dilanjutkan nanti kita malah bertengkar. Sekarang kita harus bagaimana, hyung? Aku tak tega melihatnya menangis seperti itu." Ryeowook kembali fokus pada pembicaraannya tadi.

"Aku pun tak bisa jika harus melihatnya seperti itu. Mungkin ia merasa sangat tersiksa akan perilaku kita padanya sepanjang hari ini. Bahkan ini adalah hari pertama dia berada disini. Pasti sangat sulit baginya," Jelas Yesung panjang lebar jika sudah berkomentar.

"Bolehkah kalau malam ini ia tidur di kamar kita, hyung?" pinta Ryeowook pada roomatenya itu,

"Boleh saja sih, tapi kan kasur kita hanya ada dua." Yesung menyetujui, namun bingung karena di kamar hanya terdapat dua tempat tidur saja.

"Sudahlah, kita punya dua kasur lipat di bawah tempat tidur kita, bukan? Kita bisa menyuruhnya tidur di lantai dengan kasur ?" Ryeowook memberi solusi.

"Ide bagus. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku temui dia sekarang untuk tidur di kamar kita."

Yesung pun menawarkan kepada Kyuhuyun untuk tidur di kamarnya seperti yang sudah Ryeowook jelaskan padanya tadi. Sepertinya Kyuhyun menerima tawaran itu, dan mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Jeongmal gomawo, hyung." Kyuhyun berterima kasih pada Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Tidak masalah. Nah, ini kasurmu." Jawab Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan kasur lipat pada Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya, bolehkah aku pasang tenda di sini. Aku takut jika keberadanku di sini mengganggu kalian." Pinta Kyuhyun pada keduanya.

"Ne, silahkan tarserah padamu saja. Kami akan segera tidur, maaf tak bisa banyak membantumu." Yesung dan Ryeowook menaiki tempat tidur mereka masing-masing. Sekarang saatnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun membangun tenda di lantai kamar Yewook coulple, tempat dimana malam ini ia akan tidur.

Hari ini memang benar-benar melelahkan bagi semua member, terutama bagi Cho Kyuhyun seorang member baru yang merupakan maknaenya Super Junior ini. Apa malam selanjutnya ia akan tetap tidur seperti ini? Kita tunggu saja.

To be continue

**Miracle**

**Part 4**

By : AtikahKyu

Genre : Friendship

Cast : All member Super Junior

Summary : Hari ini memang benar-benar melelahkan bagi semua member, terutama bagi Cho Kyuhyun seorang member baru yang merupakan maknaenya Super Junior ini. Apa malam selanjutnya ia akan tetap tidur seperti ini? Kita tunggu saja.

Kyuhyun pov

"Kyuhyun-ah, sudah waktunya bangun. Kajja, cepatlah bersiap !" Suara Ryeowook hyung memekik di telingaku. Ia membuka tirai tendaku sambil mengguncangkan pelan tubuhku. Kelopak mataku terasa sangat berat sekali. Ingin sekali aku melanjutkan mimpi indahku, tapi apa daya hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting bagiku, karena hari ini kami semua akan rekaman single terbaru kami yang berjudul 'U'.

Semalaman aku terjaga dari tidurku. Aku belum terbiasa tidur hanya dengan beralaskan kasur lantai saja. Untung saja aku membawa tenda kesayanganku ini. Setidaknya aku bisa bermain game ditemani oleh laptop yang setia mendampingiku kapan saja untuk membunuh rasa jenuhku ini tanpa harus menggangu Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook hyung yang sedang tertidur. Baru sekitar jam dua pagi aku mematikan laptopku dan merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur dan aku mulai terlelap.

Setelah mandi aku menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan pagi dengan yang lainnya. Ketika hampir sampai di ruang makan, kulihat Ryeowook hyung dan Sungmin hyung sedang menyajikan makanan di meja makan. Lantas muncul niatku untuk ikut membantu mereka berdua.

"Ohh.. kau, Kyuhyun-ah. Gomawo.." Sungmin hyung tampak terkejut ketika aku tiba-tiba datang dan langsung membantunya membawa setumpukan mangkuk.

"Tak masalah hyung, aku senang bisa membantumu." Ucapkan dengan melemparkan senyuman padanya. Aku pun senang sekali karena ia juga membalas senyumanku.

Tiba-tiba muncul Donghae hyung dengan sebuah handuk yang masih menyangkut di bahu kekarnya itu.

"Waahh.. Sepertinya kita mempunyai maknae yang sangat rajin ya, hyung?" Tampaknya Donghae hyung ingin menggodaku, terlihat dari senyum jahil yang terpatri di wajah namja yang mendapat sebutan _Fishy _itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Donghae hyung padaku sambil menatap wajahku lekat-lekat membuatku sedikit risih akan tingkahnya itu.

"Waeyo, hyung?" Aku menundukan kepalaku untuk menghindari tatapannya itu. "Matamu, Kyu?" Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk mataku.

"Wae dengan mataku?" Refleks aku memegang kedua mataku dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Kantung matamu menghitam, apa kau tidak bisa tidur semalam? Kau terlihat seperti pandakyu." Ujar donghae hyung dengan wajah polosnya membuatku ingin tertawa. Benar saja, bahkan bukan hanya aku yang ingin tertawa, justru Sungmin hyung dan Ryeowook hyung sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat raut wajah polos Donghae hyung saat ini.

"Hahaha.. mianhae, hyung. Mungkin aku hanya sedikit mengantuk saja." Jelasku padanya sambil tertawa.

"Jika kau tak keberatan, malam ini kau bisa tidur dikamarku bersama Sungmin hyung. Iya kan, hyuuung?" pinta donghae hyung sambil melirik ke arah Sungmin hyung yang sedang duduk di menata meja makan.

"Tarserah padamu.. Aku sih setuju saja." Jawab Sungmin hyung santai. Lalu Donghae hyung menatapku kembali, ia sudah tidak sabar mendengar jawabanku.

"Baiklah, hyung. Malam ini aku akan tidur di kamarmu. Gomawo atas bantuanmu, hyung." Aku menyetujui ajakannya. Jujur saja aku mulai merasa tenang, hari ini aku tak perlu pusing memikirkan akan tidur dimana. Haha... Sepertinya hal ini tetap berlanjut sampai malam-malam berikutnya. Karena Donghae hyung selalu memaksaku untuk tidur di kamarnya.

**Satu Minggu Kemudian...**

Setelah melaui berbagai proses yang panjang. Akhirnya dua hari yang lalu MV single 'U' telah dirilis. Baru sekitar satu jam setelah MV tersebut dirilis, MV kami telah ditonton oleh ribuan viewer. Rasa senang sudah pasti kami rasakan mendengar hal tersebut.

Hari ini Super Junior akan tampil disalah satu program acara musik yang sangat populer di Korea. Tentunya, untuk yang pertama kalinya kami akan membawakan single terbaru kami di program tersebut, dan tampil dengan tigabelas anggota. Seperti biasa sebelum beraktivitas kami harus mengisi perut kami terlebih dahulu. Kali ini terlihat Teukie hyung sudah duduk manis di meja makan. Sesekali ia melihat kearahku seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Seorang maknae itu harus bisa memasak. Kalau begitu maknae, buatlah beberapa ramen!" Teukie hyung tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu membuatku langsung menhentikan aktivitasku. Aku bingung sekali, ini kali pertama aku membuat ramen untuk banyak orang.

Ketika aku mencoba memasaknya, nampaknya aku tidak memasukkan air dengan baik. Dengan segala yang ku bisa, itu malah menjadi Ramen Sungai Han. Ku bawa mangkuk yang berisi ramen itu ke meja makan. Leeteuk hyung mencoba menyuap ramen itu ke mulutnya. Aku mulai merasa khawatir. Dan tiba-tiba...

_Triiiing... _

Bunyi gemerincing sumpit yang dilempar. Kulihat Leeteuk hyung melempar sumpit yang ia pegang, dan ia berkata. "Siapa yang membuat ini?" Semua member menatap ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, lalu meminta maaf.

"Mianhaeyo.. hyung...a-aku yang membuatnya.." Aku langsung pamit ke kamar Donghae hyung karena alasan ada barang yang tertinggal. Di dalam kamar air mataku kembali menetes. Tak bisakah aku berbuat sesuatu agar hyung-hyung ku senang dengan kehadiranku? Pikirku menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Tanpa kusadari di belakangku sudah ada Donghae hyung.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Donghae hyung heran melihatku menangis.

"Orang itu lagi, hyung." Jawabku singkat.

"Nuguya? Leeteuk hyung?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya membalas dengan sebuah anggukan. "Uljima.. uljima... Sebenarnya Leeteuk hyung adalah orang yang baik. Ia bersikap seperti itu karena dia belum terlalu mengenalmu. Kajja... kita sarapan dulu !" Ajak Donghae hyung setelah berusaha menghiburku.

Akhirnya pagi itu kami sarapan dengan nasi goreng yang dibuat oleh Hankyung hyung, karena ramen Sungai Han yang ku buat tadi tak layak untuk dimakan.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku selalu diliputi oleh kecemasan. Bagaimanapun ini adalah first stageku sebagai bagian dari Super Junior.

"Jangan terlalu gugup, Kyu. Nanti kau malah jadi lupa. Percayalah kau dapat melakukannya dengan baik, kita kan sudah berlatih dengan maksimal." Ujar Sungmin hyung berusaha menenangkanku yang terlihat gelisah sedari tadi.

"Ne, hyung. Terima kasih, aku sudah sedikit tenang sekarang." Jawabku meyakinkan Sungmin hyung. "Baguslah kalau seperti itu." Sahutnya sambil menepuk pelan pundakku.

_**Di belakang panggung..**_

"Ingat ! Berikanlah penampilan terbaik kalian, diluar sana para ELF menunggu kita.. URI-neun SUPER JUNI- .." Teriak Leeteuk memberi semangat. "OR~~" Jawab kami serempak.

_**SUPER JUNIOoooR**_

Terdengar dari belakang panggung nama kami telah dipanggil. Kami semua langsung berlari menuju stage yang disambut oleh teriakan para ELF.

_Cause I Can't stop..._

_No I can't stop..._

Lagu kami dimulai, aku tidak terlalu gugup. Sepertinya para ELF tidak masalah akan kehadiranku sebagai member baru di Super Junior. Hingga pada saatnya partku menyanyi...

_Najimakhan mokssoriro_

_Nal gonggyeokhani nal igilsun eopseo.. woo.. yeah.._

Tiba-tiba aku tersentak kaget ketika para ELF serempak meneriakan sesuatu ketika aku sedang menyanyi.

_**Turunkan Kyuhyun... Turunkan Kyuhyun...**_

_**Super Junior adalah dua belas**_

_**Turunkan Kyuhyun... woooo..oo..o..**_

Terikan para ELF berulang-ulang, hampir saja aku lupa dengan gerakan selanjutnya karena tidak fokus. Hatiku rasanya sakit sekali, ingin rasanya aku menagis saat ini juga. Namun, aku harus tetap kuat. Aku tidak mau menghancurkan penampilan Super Junior. Aku akan tetap melakukan yang terbaik, ini adalah penampilanku yang pertama. Aku berusah menenangkan diriku sendiri. Sampai lagu berakhir dan kami turun dari panggung pun, teriakan itu masih terus berkumandang.

_**Di belakang panggung...**_

Semua member melihat ke arahku. Kulihat Leeteuk hyung menghampiriku.

"Kuatlah, Kyuhyun-ah.. Ini semua hal yang wajar yang terjadi padamu. Bahkan ini juga pernah terjadi saat pertama kali kau datang ke dorm waktu itu. Kau harus bisa melewati semua ini, Kyuhyun-ah." Ucapnya tanpa senyuman, aku pun mengangguk mengerti. Aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya Leeteuk hyung adalah leader yang bijak, hanya saja ia masih terkesan bersikap tidak suka padaku. Menyadari hal itu, membuat air mataku ingin menetes. Buru-buru aku pamit ke toilet pada mereka.

Aku menangis sesenggukan atas hal yang menimpaku barusan. Lalu aku membasuh wajahku agar tidak terlihat seperti orang yang habis menangis.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Suara di belakangku yang sontak membuatku terkejut.

"Yesung hyung. Sejak kapan kau ... ada disini?" Tanyaku padanya, aku takut ia melihat aku menangis barusan.

"Sejak kau ada disini." Jawab Yesung hyung sambil bersandar di dinding.

"J-jadi h-hyung melihatku t-tadi..." Ucapku terbata-bata. Belum sempat kuselesaikan kalimatku, ia langsung memotongnya,

"Gwenchana.. aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, Kyu." Yesung hyung berjalan mendekatiku.

"Uljima... Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang kuat, kau pasti bisa melewati semua ini. Hal ini mungkin akan terjadi selama beberapa hari ke depan. Tetapi percayalah, ini tak akan berlangsung lama. Mereka pasti bisa menerima kehadiranmu." Tak ku sangka seorang Yesung hyung yang terkenal aneh bisa berkata seperti itu. Bahkan ia memelukku, dan aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Aku telah salah menilainya sebagai hyung yang jutek dan terkesan tidak peduli , dibalik semua itu dia adalah sosok hyung penyayang, tegas, dan bijaksana.

"Aku senang bisa memiliki hyung seperti mu, Yesung hyung. Gomawo..." Ia tersenyum atas perkataanku.

"Kajja, kita kembali... yang lain pasti sedang menunggu." Aku mengangguk dan berjalan di samping Yesung hyung menuju belakang panggung.

Seharian ini aku jadi mengenal sosok Yesung hyung, ia yang selalu mengajakku bersamanya. Sekarang aku sudah mulai dekat dengan beberapa member seperti Yesung hyung, Sungmin hyung, Ryeowook hyung, Kibum hyung, dan juga Donghae hyung. Aku senang sekali, karena sekarang aku tak sendirian lagi walau hyung yang lain masih belum bisa menerimaku.

To be continue...

**Miracle**

**Part 5**

By : AtikahKyu

Genre : Friendship

Cast : All member Super Junior

Summary : Seharian ini aku jadi mengenal sosok Yesung hyung, ia yang selalu mengajakku bersamanya. Sekarang aku sudah bisa mulai dekat dengan beberapa member seperti Yesung hyung, Sungmin hyung, Ryeowook hyung, Kibum hyung, dan juga Donghae hyung. Aku senang sekali, karena sekarang aku tak sendirian lagi walau hyung yang lain masih belum bisa menerimaku.

Kyuhyun pov

Hari demi hari ku lewati dengan bekerja keras bersama dengan Super Junior. Hubunganku dengan member lainnya mulai mengalami kemajuan, terutama dengan Leeteuk hyung. Semua itu berawal dari kejadian kemarin...

-Flashback-

Baru saja aku akan melangkahkan kakiku untuk menuruni anak tangga setelah usai menjalankan ritual mandi pagi ini. Kamar mandi yang berada di lantai bawah sedang digunakan oleh para hyungdeul-ku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan kamar mandi yang terletak di lantai atas saja. Kondisi tubuhku hari ini sepertinya tak terlalu bagus. Sejak bangun tidur tadi, aku merasa sedikit pusing. Mungkin karena aku kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini. Semalam saja aku baru kembali ke dorm pukul tiga pagi, dan pukul setengah enam ini aku sudah harus beraktivitas lagi.

Saat hendak melangkahkan kakiku lagi menuju anak tangga yang kedua, pandanganku berkunang-kunang. Ku coba meraba dinding untuk menopang tubuhku agak tidak terjatuh. Tiba-tiba ada yang menahan lenganku dari belakang. Refleks aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aigoo.. Kyuhyun-ah.. "pekik orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Leeteuk hyung. Jika ia tak menahan lenganku barusan, mungkin tubuhku sudah tersungkur ke bawah.

"Hyung?" Ucapku heran, sejak kapan ia berada di belakangku.

"Gwenchanayo? Apa kau sakit?" Tanyanya memastikan keadaanku.

"Nan..nan.. gwenchana, hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa" Jawabku berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa aku tidak apa-apa. Namun tiba-tiba kepalaku sangat pusing seperti berputar-putar. Sontak aku pun berlutut memegang kepalaku, tak kuasa menahan tubuh ini untuk berdiri.

"Aaarghhh.. appo, hyung." Aku mencengkram kepalaku kuat-kuat untuk menahan pusing yang mendera tiba-tiba.

"Omo... Kyuhyun-ah.. Ireona.." Suara Leeteuk hyung terdengar panik, namun aku sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakitku padanya. Ia segera memanggil Kangin hyung untuk membawaku ke kamar. Lalu, Kangin hyung datang dan langsung memapahku menuju kamar Leeteuk hyung yang tak jauh dari tempatku saat ini.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Kangin hyung membaringkanku di kasur. Kulihat hyung-hyungku yang lainnya juga tampak berlari memasuki kamar Teuki hyung. Kemudian Leeteuk hyung mendekatiku dan menyentuh keningku dengan punggung tangannya. Aku yang menyadari hal itu langsung menepis tangannya.

"Ani, h-hyung... Aku baik-baik..saja." Ujarku lemah.

"Kyu, kau hampir pingsan tadi, bagaimana bisa kau bilang baik-baik saja. Biarkan aku memeriksamu untuk memastikannya." Leeteuk hyung yang terlihat panik tetap bersikeras memeriksa keadaanku. Ia kembali meletakkan punggung tangannya di keningku.

"panas sekali tubuhmu, Kyu. Biar ku katakan pada ahjusshi manager agar kau beristirahat dulu hari ini." Ku lihat Leeteuk hyung mengeluarkan handphonenya, ia pasti ingin menghubungi manager. Aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku untuk menghentikan Leeteuk hyung.

"Hyung, aku tidak apa-apa. Percayalah ! Aku masih bisa bekerja hari ini." Ucapku dengan nada memohon.

"Tapi.." Baru saja Leeteuk hyung ingin bicara aku segera memotongnya.

"percayalah, hyung. Aku mohon.. jebal..." Sepertinya wajah memelasku berhasil meyakinkan Leeteuk hyung.

"Huuhh.. Kau ini memang keras kepala. Baiklah, aku akan mengizinkanmu, tapi berjanjilah jika kau merasa tidak kuat, jangan paksakan dirimu. Bilang saja padaku, ne?" Ia pun akhirnya luluh.

"Ne, hyung.." Balasku dengan melemparkan senyuman padanya.

-Flashback End-

Leeteuk pov

Sekarang kami semua sedang dalam perjalanan menuju lokasi terakhir untuk tampil mengisi salah satu acara musik. Semua member terlihat sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Ada yang asyik mengobrol, ada yang sedang berlatih vokal, dan ada juga yang sedang memejamkan mata sekedar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka saja. Sesekali ku melirik pada namja yang ada disebelahku. Kulihat wajahnya nampak lebih pucat dibandingkan pagi tadi, keningnya juga nampak basah karena keringat dingin yang bercucuran.

Aku meletakkan punggung tanganku di keningnya. Demamnya semakin tinggi saja, aku merasa semakin khawatir dengan kondisinya saat ini. Namun, aku juga tidak bisa menahan keinginanya untuk tampil. Masih untung ia dapat bertahan dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu sampai akhir. Memang, Kyuhyun si maknae ini cukup keras kepala. Aku tahu dia adalah pekerja keras, sampai kadang ia memaksakan dirinya sendiri seperti kejadian hari ini.

Aku menyeka keringat di kening Kyuhyun dengan sehelai tissue. Aku mengeluarkan plester penurun panas di dalam tasku yang ku bawa dari dorm. Segera ku rekatkan di kening Kyuhyun. Sedari tadi aku memintanya untuk menggunakan plester ini, namun ia terus saja menolaknya. Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang tertidur, jadi dengan leluasa aku bisa memakaikan plester penurun panas ini padanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" Shindong yang sedari tadi mengobrol dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk itu menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Mollayo.. Ku rasa demamnya semakin tinggi saja." Ucapku sambil menatap cemas ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau yakin ia bisa tampil di acara nanti?" Tanya Shindong padaku, sepertinya ia juga khawatir dengan dongsaengnya ini.

"Sudahlah, biar aku yang bicara padanya nanti." Jawabku padanya. Tak terasa sebentar lagi kami akan segera sampai di lokasi tujuan. Aku mencoba untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. bangunlah, kita sudah hampir sampai.." Aku membangunkan Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Eughh.." Kulihat Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya. "Oohh.. mianhae, aku ketiduran." Ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya.

"Apa ini?" Sepertinya Kyuhyun menyadari plester penurun panas yang merekat di keningnya. Lalu, kulihat ia hendak melepasnya. Buru-buru kuraih tangannya.

"Andweee.. Ku mohon tetap pakailah. Suhu tubuhmu sangat tinggi, Kyu." Aku memohon padanya agar ia mau menurut padaku. Kali ini untungnya ia langsung menurut padaku, setidaknya kami tak perlu berdebat saat ini.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, semua member segera turun dari mobil dan menuju ke belakang panggung. Kyuhyun turun dari mobil dengan sedikit terhuyung, aku yang melihatnya langsung menghampirinya.

"Gwenchanayo? " Tanyaku padanya. Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala. "Kyu, aku mohon beristirahatlah ! Kondisimu yang seperti ini tak memungkinkan bagimu untuk tampil."

"H-hyung... tampil bersama kalian adalah..tanggung ..ja..wabku. A..aku tak mau menghancurkan...penampilan kalian karena a-aku tak bisa tampil." Jawabnya terbata-bata mebuatku semakin khawatir padanya.

"Kyu, dengarkan hyung ! Kesehatanmu lebih penting daripada pekerjaanmu, Kyu. Kau tahu, menjaga para dongsaeng adalah tugasku. Jika dongsaengku terluka, artinya aku telah melakukan kesalahan. Kau adalah dongsaengku, aku akan sangat menyalahkan diriku jika terjadi apa-apa padamu." Aku mencoba membujuknya dengan menatap matanya dan meletakkan dua tanganku di bahunya. Kyuhyun hanya diam, sepertinya ia sedang mempertimbangkan kata-kataku barusan.

"Gomawo, hyung. Mianhae.. a..aku selalu me..nyusahkan kalian. Mianhae, hyung.. Jeongmal mian..haeyo.." Kyuhyun meminta maaf padaku berkali-kali membuat aku tak enak hati padanya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Kyu. Kau tidak salah, berhentilah meminta maaf seperti itu. Kajja.. aku akan mengantarmu ke belakang panggung. Kau bisa beristirahat disana sampai kami selesai tampil." Aku mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke backstage, ku harap kondisinya membaik setelah beristirahat.

Author pov

Sampai usai penampilan Super Junior, Kyuhyun masih tampak tertidur di backstage. Semua member langsung menuju ke tempat Kyuhyun berada.

"Kyu, sudah waktunya kembali ke dorm.. Kajja..." Leeteuk membangunkan Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tetapi Kyuhyun masih belum terbangun.

"Kyu.. Bangunlah !" Kali ini Sungmin yang mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Namun, Kyuhyun masih tak bergeming.

"Kyu..." Sekali lagi Leeteuk membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan mengguncangkan bahunya. Mata Kyuhyun masih terlihat rapat sempurna, dengan peluh yang membanjiri dahinya, dan bibirnya terlihat sangat pucat yang berhasil membuat semua member menjadi khawatir. Akhirnya mereka sadar kalau Kyuhyun pingsan.

"Chankaman, hyung. Aku akan segera memanggil ahjusshi manager." Melihat Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung bangun, Ryeowook yang panik segera berlari menemui sang manager untuk memberi tahu apa yang terjadi. Sementara yang lain masih berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun sambil sesekali menepuk-nepuk pipi chubbynya itu. Namun tak ada respon sama sekali dari sang maknae itu.

Beberapa saat kemudia Ryeowook kembali bersama dengan sang manager.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ryeowook bilang Kyuhyun sakit." Tanya sang manager bingung.

"Mianhae, ahjusshi. Sejak pagi Kyuhyun sudah tak enak badan. Tetapi ia memaksa ingin tetap tampil. Ia juga melarang kami memberi tahu anda. Mianhae, aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti ini. Saat ini sepertinya Kyuhyun pingsan. Kami berusaha membangunkannya namun ia tak kunjung sadar, ahjusshi." Jelas Leeteuk kepada sang manager.

"Aigooo.. Demamnya tinggi sekali. Cepat bawa dia segera ke dalam mobil, kita akan membawanya ke rumah sakit." Ucap sang manager ketika menyentuh kening Kyuhyun.

Di sepanjang perjalanan raut wajah semua member Super Junior diliputi kecemasan. Bagaimana tidak? Hingga sekarang Kyuhyun belum juga sadar, kepalanya masih setia bersandar di bahu Yesung dengan Leeteuk yang berada di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar rintihan yang lirih, semuanya langsung menengok ke arah sang makne yang kini bersandar lemah.

"Euughh.. " Manik mata coklat itu kini mulai terbuka perlahan.

"Kyu, kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun yang bersandar di bahunya. Kyuhyun tampak bingung, ia mengedarkan penglihatan ke sekelilingnya.

"Ada..apa..? Ke..napa kalian menatapku.. seperti i..tu?" Kyuhyun bangkit dari sandarannya. Namun, terlanjur di tahan oleh Yesung.

"Istirahatlah, Kyu. Tadi kau pingsan. Biar kami antar kau ke rumah sakit, ne?" Ujar Yesung pada Kyuhyun.

"Shireooo.. aku tak mau. Biarkan aku istirahat di dorm saja.. jebal, aku baik-baik saja !" Sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada memohon dan kembali melonjak dari baru yesung.

"Aniyo.. Kau sakit, Kyu. Kami semua khawatir padamu." Yesung sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya. Ia sedikit kesal pada Kyuhyun, di keadaan yang seperti ini ia masih bisa berkata baik-baik saja.

"Hajima, hyung. Aku tak suka rumah sakit, biarkan aku istirahat di dorm, jebal !" Kali ini sepertinya mereka tak bisa memaksa Kyuhyun lagi. Mereka tak tega melihat wajah ketakutan Kyuhyun ketika mereka bilang akan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Huuh.. Ne, kita kembali ke dorm. Tapi jika nanti malam kondisimu memburuk, kami akan membawamu ke rumah sakit walaupun kau tidak mau." Jawab Leeteuk seakan menyerah dengan keinginan maknaenya itu.

"Gomawo, hyung... Mian..hae a-aku membuat kalian semua.. khawatir." Ucap Kyuhyun kembali terbata-bata membuat yang lain kembali cemas.

"Ne.. Sekarang tidurlah, akan aku bangunkan saat kita sampai nanti." Yesung merebahkan kepala Kyuhyun ke pundaknya lagi, dan Kyuhyun segera memejamkan matanya sebelum hyungdeul-nya mengomel padanya.

To be continue...

**Miracle**

**Part 6**

By : AtikahKyu

Genre : Friendship

Cast : All member Super Junior

Summary :

Author pov

Semenjak kejadian waktu itu, hubungan Kyuhyun dengan para hyungdeul-nya semakin membaik, walaupun masih ada sedikit kecanggungan diantara mereka. Malam ini hujan turun cukup deras mengguyur kota Seoul. Para namja tampan sedang berada di dalam mobil menuju ke lokasi selanjutnya. Kyuhyun yang baru pulih dari sakitnya pun tampak hadir bersama para hyung-deulnya, walaupun ia masih belum merasa sehat sepenuhnya. Ya, begitulah Kyuhyun, maknae super junior yang terkenal keras kepala, selalu berusaha kuat di depan teman-temannya.

"Akhirnya kita bisa tampil bertiga belas lagi." Kata Hankyung sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang mulai merasa pegal. Terlihat yang lainnya hanya membalas dengan senyuman canggung. Padahal di dalam lubuk hatinya, mereka semua nampak senang mengetahui dongsaengnya dapat tampil bersama mereka lagi setelah sakit kemarin.

Tetapi, lain halnya dengan member Super Junior yang satu ini. Kangin, dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Sejak awal kedatangan Kyuhyun dia sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Apalagi semenjak kejadian kemarin, walaupun ia yang menggendong Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun sakit kemarin, di dalam hatinya ia sungguh tak sudi melakukan itu. Ia terpaksa melakukannya karena tak ingin dimarahi oleh Teuki hyung dan yang lainnya.

Kangin pov

"Cihh.. apanya yang senang? Bertiga belas katanya? Dia hanya beban di sini?" Gumamku pelan ketika mendengar apa yang barusan Hankyung hyung katakan. Namja lemah seperti Kyuhyun tak pantas ada di sini. Memangnya dia sanggup bekerja seperti kami yang mempunyai jadwal sangat padat. Aku tak pernah sudi atas kehadirannya di tengah-tengah Super Junior sejak awal kedatangannya.

"Kangin, apa yang barusan kau katakan? Kau..." Heechul hyung sepertinya mendengar gumamanku, lantas ku potong saja perkataannya.

"Aiisshh.. Apa sih, hyung? Aku ini sedang menikmati pemandangan tahu." Jawabku berbohong padanya.

"Oooh... begitu. Mungkin aku salah dengar." Sahut Heechul hyung singkat. Untunglah ia tidak bertanya yang tidak-tidak.

Author pov

Sesaat lagi para member Super Junior akan tiba di lokasi terakhir. Karena sedikit terlambat mereka harus berlari menuju backstage agar tidak terlambat. Kyuhyun yang memang masih kurang sehat terlihat tertinggal di belakang yang lainnya. Kangin yang memperhatikan Kyuhyun memperlambat larinya, hingga ia dan Kyuhyun sejajar. Kangin memperlambat larinya bukan untuk menunggu Kyuhyun. Ia berencana menubruk Kyuhyun dengan bahu besarnya.

Bruughhh..

Kyuhyun terjatuh karena tersungkur oleh bahu besar Kangin.

"Aaaaww.." Rintih Kyuhyun ketika tubuhnya membentur tanah.

"Oooh.. mianhae, aku sengaja melakukannya. Kau ini, benar-benar lemah.. Ciih, bagaimana bisa kau terpilih menjadi member Super Junior." Kangin yang melihat Kyuhyun terjatuh akibat ulahnya, bukannya menolong Kyuhyun justru ia malah mencibirnya.

"Ka..ngin, hyung? Ku pikir kalian..." Kyuhyun masih tak percaya apa yang barusan terjadi. Ia pikir semua hyungnya sudah tidak membencinya seperti dulu. Tetapi ia salah besar. Mereka bersikap seperti itu kemarin karena mereka takut disalahkan jika terjadi apa-apa terhadap dirinya, makanya mereka berusaha perhatian pada Kyuhyun saat sakit. Semua hal itu terus berputar-putar di pikiran Kyuhyun. Namun ia berusaha tetap kuat, lalu ia pun berlari kembali lagi menuju backstage.

Donghae pov

Ku pikir kami semua akan terlambat menghadiri acara ini. Memang cukup melelahkan setelah harus berlari dari mobil menuju backstage. Tapi untung saja kami tidak terlambat. Seperti biasa Leeteuk hyung mengabsen kami semua untuk memastikan semuanya sudah berkumpul.

"Satu"

"Dua"

"Tiga" Kami semua mulai berhitung hingga sampai...

"Dua belas" Ryeowook mengatakannya dengan keras. Namun setelahnya, seharusnya ada Kyuhyun yang berkata tiga belas. Namun, aku tak kunjung mendengarnya juga.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Teuki hyung kepada kami semua. Semua member saling berpandangan satu sama lain begitu juga aku.

"Tadi Kyu ada di sebelahku, hyung. Mungkin ia tertinggal di belakang." Jawabku pada Teuki hyung.

Kangin yang sedari tadi diam saja tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Sudahlah, anak lemah sepertinya tak usah dipikirkan. Bahkan kemarin penampilan kita tak ada yang berbeda walaupun tanpa dia."

Aku yang berada di sebelah Kangin hyung langsung menyenggolnya agar ia berhenti bicara seperti itu. Karena ku lihat Kyuhyun sekarang sudah berada di depan kami dengan wajah yang menghawatirkan. Aku tahu pasti dia mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan Kangin. Tetapi ia masih tersenyum seakan-akan ia tak menghiraukan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Mianhaeyo, hyung. Aku sudah di sini. Maaf, aku terlambat." Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya berkali-kali meminta maaf pada kami semua. Ku lihat Teuki hyung melirik tajam ke arah Kangin. Namun, aku langsung menepuk pundaknya agar tidak terjadi perselisihan di sini.

"Baiklah, kalau sudah berkumpul semua. Berikanlah penampilan terbaik kalian ! Tetap semangat ! Uri neun super Juni~" Seru Tekie hyung kepada kami semua.

"Or~" jawab kami serempak.

Akhirnya, kami semua berhasil tampil seperti biasanya, menghibur para elf di luar sana.

Author pov

Setelah terlepas dari berbagai aktivitas yang sangat melelahkan hari ini, semua member langsung berebut duduk di sofa ketika tiba di dorm. Selelah apapun mereka, biasanya saat sudah berkumpul dengan yang lainnya maka lelah pun seakan dilupakan oleh mereka. Tetapi hari ini sepertinya tidak, mereka benar-benar nampak kelelahan. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara. Semuanya hanya diam dan merebahkan tubuh mereka di sana. Terlihat Ryeowook bersandar pada Yesung, Donghae di dekat Eunhyuk, dan begitu pula yang lainnya. Namun, hanya satu namja yang belum memiliki couple di sini rupanya. Kyuhyun, dia hanya duduk di dekat Sungmin. Saat ini ia menganggap bahwa hanya Sungminlah yang sudah mulai bisa dekat dengannya selain Ryeowook, Yesung, dan Kibum. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, hari ini ia merasa sangat lelah sekali. Ditambah lagi kondisinya yang memang masih belum sehat. Juga perkataan Kangin yang selalu terngiang di telinganya itu, membuat Kyuhyun menjadi sakit kepala memikirkannya. Keadaannya saat ini sudah tidak karuan. Sudah sejak siang tadi ia belum makan dan tidak meminum obat yang seharusnya ia minum sehari tiga kali.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berlari menuju kamar mandi. Sungmin yang disebelahnya nampak bingung dengan kelakuan dongsaengnya itu.

_Huueeekk..._

Terdengar suara orang yang muntah di kamar mandi. Semua member saling berpandangan.

"Siapa itu ?" Tanya Ryeowook yang juga mendengar suara tersebut.

_Hueeeek... Uhuk.. uhuk.._

Suara itu terdengar lagi. "Aku rasa itu Kyuhyun. Barusan kulihat ia berlari ke kamar mandi. Chankaman, aku akan memastikannya dulu." Ujar Sungmin, ia pun langsung beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi untuk memastikan asal suara itu.

Tok..tok..tok...

"Kyu, apa kau di dalam ?" Sungmin mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi. Belum ada jawaban yang terdengar.

Uhuk...

Hanya terdengar suara orang yang terbatuk-batuk. Sungmin mulai merasa khawatir.

"Kyu... Kyu, hyung mohon jawab, Kyu. Kau baik-baik saja? Buka pintunya, Kyu."

Akhirnya, setelah menunggu sebentar, Kyuhyun pun membuka pintu kamar mandi itu.

"Aigooo... apa kau masih sakit, Kyu?" Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun yang sangat pucat di balik pintu kamar mandi itu langsung memapahnya. Semua member ternyata sudah berkumpul di depan kamar mandi.

"Aniyo, hyuung. Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya tersedak saja. Kajja, kalian harus istirahat." Kyuhyun mencoba berbohong dengan memberi senyuman pada hyung-hyungnya. Namun, raut wajahnya itu tak bisa membohongi. Mulai dari bibir dan kulit yang memucat, sampai keringat yang sudah membanjiri dahinya itu.

"Kyu, tapi..." Leeteuk baru saja akan berbicara, namun terlanjur di potong oleh Kangin.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Dia itu lemah sekali. Biarkanlah dia seperti itu, supaya terbiasa dengan aktivitas kita yang sangat padat ini. Dia ini tidak tahu diri, sudah tahu tidak mampu masih saja mau bergabung bersama kita. Dasar lemah, kau hanya penghambat kami !" Ujar Kangin emosi ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kangin, jaga ucapanmu !" Leeteuk juga terpancing emosi akibat ulah Kangin ini. Namun, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Leeteuk agar Leeteuk bisa tenang.

"Apa? Hyung, mau marah kepadaku? Apa yang barusan kukatakan itu salah, hah?" Balas Kangin berapi-api.

"Kau.."

"Kau sadar tidak, hyung? Semenjak kedatangan dia ini, dia hanya bisa menghambat kita semua. Sedekit-sedikit sakit, dasar kau namja yang lemah. Aku sangat membencimu tahu. Aku muak denganmu, cihh.." Setelah meluapkan seluruh emosinya Kangin berlalu meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih berdiri di sana, ia berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Sudah, hyung. Aku memang baik-baik saja. Aku.." Ucapan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terputus. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, menahan rasa sakit di dadanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Sedari tadi Kyuhyun sudah merasakan rasa sakit itu, ia merasa sangat sesak hinggak akhirnya terbatuk dan muntah di kamar mandi.

"Omo... Kyuhyun, bertahanlah. Hey, bantu aku memapah Kyuhyun !" Sungmin kaget melihat namja disampingnya yang tiba-tiba saja merosot.

"Euughh.. Nan.. nan.,gwen..chan..na. Aku tidak apa-apa. A-aku bi..sa jalan sen..diri..hyuu..ung." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

"Babo.. Kau pikir kami bodoh? Lihat tubuhmu sekarang, bahkan orang yang melihatnya pun tahu kau akan pingsan. Aku akan membantumu, Kyu. Jangan membantah !" Ucap Heechul kesal melihat dongsaengnya yang masih keras kepala di saat keadaannya sudah seperti ini. Ketika tangan Heechul hendak merangkul Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menepisnya.

"Sudah ku.. katakan.. aku bi..sa sendi...ri hyu...uung. Aku bukan namja yang lemah. Jadi jangan buat aku terlihat lemah dihadapan kalian." Kyuhyun berusaha menormalkan suaranya seakan-akan ia tak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan hyung-deulnya.

Kyuhyun mulai melangkah meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih menatap kearahnya dengan heran. Mereka tak habis pikir, bagaimana dengan kondisi yang seperti itu ia masih saja keras kepala. Beberapa langkah setelah Kyuhyun berjalan, ia pun akhirnya terjatuh dengan kepala yang membentur dinding.

"Aigooo.. Kyuhyun-aah.." Teriak semua member berbarengan. Leeteuk langsung memangku tubuh Kyuhyun yang terkulai lemah dengan pelipis yang berdarah akibat terbentur.

"Kyu.. babo.. sudah ku bilang barusan, kau masih saja bandel." Walau pun itu yang Leeteuk katakan, namun air matanya sidah terjatuh saat melihat kondisi maknae saat itu.

"Euugh.. sa..kit.. hyuu..ung.." Rintih kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya.

"Ireona, kyu. Hyung, akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." Kata Yesung panik.

"A..niyo. Tak per..lu.." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"**Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Sudah seperti ini masih bilang seperti itu **!" Yesung berteriak padahal di hatinya ia sungguh sangat menghawatirka Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, aku bukan namja lemah seperti yang kalian bilang. Aku berjanji tak akan menyusahkan kalian. Hanya luka seperti ini aku tak akan mati, hyung. Aku ini bukan namja yang lemah. Aku dan kalian bekerja bersama-sama. Kalau kalian baik-baik saja mengapa aku tidak?" Kyuhyun terisak karena mengingat perkataan Kangin ketika di backstage tadi. Akhirnya, semua member tahu alasan Kyuhyun bersikap keras kepala di saat kondisinya yang benar-benar sakit seperti ini.

"Kyu.. berhenti ! Jangan katakan itu lagi. Kau itu bukan namja yang lemah, percayalah pada hyung. Kau tahu, betapa kuatnya kau di kondisimu yang seperti ini masih bisa tampil di atas panggung dengan sangat baik. Jadi, hyung mohon, jebal.. lukamu itu harus segera di obati, Kyu." Dengan air mata yang mengalir sedari tadi, Leeteuk mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun agar mau di obati.

"Hyung... Mian..haeyo.. Ja..ngan mena..ngis, jebal.. baiklah, a-aku mau minum obat dan lukaku ini juga diobati.. je..bal.. jangan menangis.. Uhuk..uhuk.." Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus, matanya tertutup rapat sempurna.

"Kyuhyun-aah.." Teiak Leeteuk hyung melihat kondisi dongsaengnya yang sangat miris. "Mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae, Kyu..." Ucap Leeteuk disela-sela tangisnya sambil memeluk tubuh sang dongsaeng.

"Kajja, hyung. Kita harus membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Dia harus segera diobati, hyung." Terlihat Siwon dengan kunci mobil yang sudah ada di tangannya, ia segera membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam mobilnya itu. "Teuki hyung, ikutlah bersamaku. Yang lain, tetap di sini."

Di rumah sakit..

Dua orang namja terlihat cemas di depan ruangan yang bertuliskan IGD. Apalagi namja yang satunya, sedari tadi hanya mondar-mandir, di wajahnya tersirat kekhawatiran. Leeteuk tak bisa tenang sebelum ia mengetahui kondisi dongsaengnya yang sangat mengkhawatirkan itu. Hingga pintu tersebut terbuka, dan keluarlah seorang uisa dari ruangan tersebut.

"Uisa, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" Leeteuk yang sedari tadi memang menunggu sang uisa keluar, lantas menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Ia masih belum sadar. Tetapi kondisinya sudah mulai stabil." Uisa tersebut menjelaskan keadaan Kyuhyun kepada Leeteuk dan Siwon.

"Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sakit apa? Kenapa dia muntah-muntah seperti itu." Sekarang Siwon yang bertanya.

"Begini, daya tahan tubuh Kyuhyun itu lemah. Mungkin ini dikarenakan kondisi paru-parunya yang buruk. Dan satu lagi, sepertinya Kyuhyun mengalami depresi. Hal ini juga yang membuat kondisinya menurun. Karena sesak yang dideritanya, membuat ia menjadi sulit bernafas hingga terbatuk-batuk dan muntah." Jelas uisa lagi.

"Kamsahabnida, Uisa. Boleh kami masuk sekarang?" Leeteuk sudah tak sabar ingin melihat dongsaengnya itu.

"Oh, ne.. Silahkan kalian berdua masuk! Ku sarankan jangan bebani Kyuhyun dengan hal yang membuat ia tertekan, ya." Ujar sang Uisa sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Leeteuk dan Siwon mendekati dongsaengnya yang masih belum sadar dari pingsannya. Leeteuk menyibak rambut Kyuhyun yang berantakan itu.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Aku percaya Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kita banyak berdoa agar Kyuhyun segera sadar." Belum selesai Siwon bicara terdengan rintihan lirih di telinga mereka. Keduanya sontak memandang dongsaeng yang ada di hadapannya.

"Euughh.. eom..ma.. appa.." Kyuhyun menceracau dalam tidurnya.

"Suuuttt.. tenanglah.. ada hyung disini.." Leeteuk membisikan kalimat itu untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun. Ia juga menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun. Alhasil, Leeteuk berhasil menenangkan Kyuhyun. Siwon yang ada disampingnya hanya tersenyum haru, melihat kelembutan dari sosok Leeteuk yang selama ini ia kenal.

"Hyu...ung?" Manik mata cokelat itu mulai terbuka, tak percaya siapa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang.

TBC

Miracle

Part 7

Genre : Frienship

Cast :All member Super Junior

Summary : Leeteuk dan Siwon mendekati dongsaengnya yang masih belum sadar dari pingsannya. Leeteuk menyibak rambut Kyuhyun yang berantakan itu.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Aku percaya Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kita banyak berdoa agar Kyuhyun segera sadar." Belum selesai Siwon bicara terdengan rintihan lirih di telinga mereka. Keduanya sontak memandang dongsaeng yang ada di hadapannya.

"Euughh.. eom..ma.. appa.." Kyuhyun menceracau dalam tidurnya.

"Suuuttt.. tenanglah.. ada hyung disini.." Leeteuk membisikan kalimat itu untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun. Ia juga menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun. Alhasil, Leeteuk berhasil menenangkan Kyuhyun. Siwon yang ada disampingnya hanya tersenyum haru, melihat kelembutan dari sosok Leeteuk yang selama ini ia kenal.

"Hyu...ung?" Manik mata cokelat itu mulai terbuka, tak percaya siapa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang.

Author pov

"Hyu...ung?" Manik mata cokelat itu mulai terbuka, tak percaya siapa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang.

"Eooh, Kyunnie.. Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Leeteuk kepada Kyuhyun, namun hanya dibalas tatapan kosong oleh Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, hyung. Aku akan memberi tahu uisa kalau Kyuhyun sudah siuman." Siwon pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Kyuhyun masih menatap Leeteuk.

"Hyu..uung.. ini di..mana?" Kyuhyun bingung dengan keadaan disekelilingnya. Setahu dia, terakhir ia sedang bertengkar dengan hyungnya di dorm.

"Kau di rumah sakit, Kyu. Oh ya, mianhae aku belum sempat memberi tahu eomma dan appamu, Kyu. Jadi, mereka belum tahu kalau kau sedang sakit." Leeteuk yang tadinya berniat menelpon kedua orang tua Kyuhyun itu pun tak jadi, karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik tangannya.

"Aniyo, hyuuung... Jangan beritahu mereka, aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo, hyung ! Aku ingin pulang." Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, tetapi Leeteuk yang melihatnya tersontak kaget melihat apa yang ingin dilakukan dongsaengnya itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Wae geudae? Paboya.. kau masih.." Sekarang Leeteuk yang mencoba menghentikan Kyuhyun yang hendak turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Sakit.. Itu kan yang hyung ingin katakan padaku ! Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Kalau kau mempelakukan aku seperti itu, aku benar-benar terlihat seperti namja yang sangat lemah.. Ckk, menyedihkan sekali.. " Walaupun ia terlihat seperti sedang marah, namun matanya mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening yang meluncur bebas di pipi mulusnya itu.

Terjadi keheningan sesaat diantara mereka. Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedang terisak pun langsung terdiam karena tiba-tiba Leeteuk memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Kyu, berhenti merutuki dirimu sendiri. Hey, kau ini pabo atau apa sih? Lihat aku !" Leeteuk mengarahkan wajah Kyuhyun menghadap tepat di depan matanya. Kyuhyun terlihat masih menunduk.

"Hey, kubilang lihat aku !" Leeteuk kembali membentak Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menuruti kemauan Leeteuk.

"Kyu, aku tahu kau sudah tak tahan dengan semua ini. Tapi jangan kau sembunyikan bebanmu itu sendirian. Jangan berpura-pra kuat dihadapan kami lagi. Jika kau memang lelah, katakan lelah. Memangnya kau anggap aku, aniyo.. maksudku kami semua ini apa, Kyu?"

"H-hyung..." Kyuhyun tampak bingung dengan ucapan Leeteuk.

"Ya, kami semua... Kau anggap kami apa? Kita ini saudara, Kyu. Kita adalah Super Junior. Kalau kau butuh sandaran, kami semua siap menjadi penopangmu. Jangan kau tanggung sendiri semua kesulitan yang kau hadapi." Sahut Leeteuk menggebu-gebu namun di sudut matanya nampak sembab. Sepertinya ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya melihat dongsaeng-nya seperti ini.

"H-hyung.."

"H-hyung... mianhae. Ku kira kau membenciku, hyung. Aku takut berbuat salah pada kalian semua. Aku takut kalian tak akan pernah bisa menerimaku.." Jawab Kyuhyun yang sama-sama terisak.

"Aku mencoba melakukan semua yang aku bisa, agar kalian senang dengan kahadiranku di tengah-tengah kalian, hyuuung.. hiks..hiks..." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Semua member yang ada di sana kecuali Kangin yang memang tak hadir, semuanya memeluk Kyuhyun dan sang leader. Tangis mereka semua pun pecah.

Disela-sela tangis mereka, Tiba-tiba Yesung angkat bicara. "Mianhae, kyu... Mulai sekarang kita semua adalah saudara.. Jangan pernah ada yang disembunyikan diantara kita semua.. Karena kita ini adalah SUpER JUNI~"

"~OR" Jawab semuanya serempak, lalu mereka tertawa lepas seakan melupakan sejenak segala kesulitan yang sedang mereka hadapi sekarang.

"Hyung.. lalu bagaimana dengan Kangin hyung?" Kyuhyun yang mendadak bertanya, menghentikan tawa mereka semua.

"Tenanglah, Kyu. Nanti kita pikirkan bagaimana sebaiknya yang harus kita lakukan padanya." Sahut Ryeowook.

"Ku mohon.. jangan marahi Kangin hyung.. Jebal.." Mohon Kyuhyun pada mereka semua.

"Ne.. kyu.." Leeteuk melemparkan senyuman pada sang maknae.

Setelah lima hari menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit, akhirnya Kyuhyun diizinkan kembali ke dorm.

Kangin pov

Hari ini sungguh sangat menyebalkan. Semua orang terus menyalahkanku. Terus saja bela anak itu. Aku heran, sebenarnya apa sih sihir yang dipakai oleh anak itu? Sampai semua teman-temanku memihaknya. Kejadian saat itu bukannya membuatku iba padanya, justru aku malah semakin membenci dirinya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang lemah seperti itu masuk ke dalam Super Junior yang terkenal dengan jadwal yang super padat. _Cihh_, dengan melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuat orang kasihan padanya, pantas saja semua orang akan luluh jika sudah mengenalnya. Tapi aku tidak, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku sama sekali tak tersentuh sedikit pun dengan semua itu. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam Cho Kyuhyun, aku akan selalu berusaha menyingkirkanmu. Tapi bagaimana dengan yang lainnya. Pasti mereka semua terus membujuk dan menyalahkanku jika aku tetap membenci si Cho Kyuhyun itu. Apa aku harus berpura-pura minta maaf padanya? Itu sangat menjijikan sekali. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang.

"Hyung, kuperhatikan dari tadi hanya melamun saja? Ada masalah?" Suara Kibum membuyarkan lamunanku. Apa aku harus memulai sandiwaraku sekarang? Ku rasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk memulainya.

"Aniyo... Kibum-ah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Tapi kau jangan mentertawakanku, ya !" Aku menatap tajam Kibum.

"Iiishh.. hyung, kau menakutkan. Ada apa sih?" Kibum memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit ke belakang, mungkin karena sekarang aku terlihat sedikit menyeramkan.

"Baiklah... Begini, Kibum ah. Aku.. a..aku.. ingin meminta maaf kepada.. Kyuhyun." Akhirnya aku berhasil melontarkan kalimat itu.

"Hwaaahahahaha... "

"**Kibum-aaaaah**..." Aku menutup mulut kibum dengan bantal. Kibum yang mulutnya ku sumpal itu langsung terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhuk..uhuk.. hyung, kau mau membunuhku, ya?" Kibum yang diperlakukan seperti itu langsung protes kepadaku. Aku yang melihatnya terjatuh karena tersungkur bantal pun langsung membantunya berdiri. Lalu, Kibum kembali duduk di kasur, karena memang kami sedang berada di kamar. Aku meminta maaf pada Kibum atas apa yang ku lakukakn padanya.

"Hwahaha.. Mianhae..mianhae.. Habisnya kau ini cerewet, sih. Sudah ku bilang jangan tertawa." Terlihat Kibum masih mem-proud kan bibirnya.

"Iya, aku maafkan. Ok, kembali kepembicaraan awal. Jadi hyung sudah meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun?" Kibum terlihat mulai serius.

"Belum, sih." Jawabku singkat.

"Lalu?" Lanjut Kibum.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan maaf padanya. Aku sungguh merasa bersalah padanya. Jadi, aku ingin kau membantuku."

"Lalu, hyung ingin aku melakukan apa?" Sepertinya kali ini Kibum setuju untuk membantuku.

"Kibum-ah, bisakah kau bilang pada yang lainnya bahwa aku ingin meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun. Aku berencana mengatakannya pagi nanti sebelum kita berangkat bekerja."

"Baiklah, hyung.. itu hal yang mudah.." Kibum menyanggupi.

"Tunggu... aku meminta bantuanmu satu lagi, tolong rahasiakan ini dari Kyuhyun." Sambungku kepada Kibum.

"Siap, hyung..." Kibum mengatakannya sambil bersikap hormat seperti tentara pada komandannya.

Author pov

**Pagi Hari...**

"Lho? Hyung kok ada di sini?" Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar tersentak kaget ketika salah satu hyungnya berdiri di balik daun pintu kamarnya.

"Ayo, ikut aku !" Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju ruang tamu. Kyuhyun yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa mengikuti hyungnya itu.

Ketika sampai di ruang tamu, langkah Kyuhyun pun terhenti. Ia bingung mengapa semua hyungnya berkumpul di sana. Kangin juga hadir bersama yang lainnya.

"Ada apa ini, Kibum hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah berbisik kepada Kibum disampingnya. Kibum hanya diam.

"Kangin hyung ! Tugasku sudah selesai." Kibum meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan bergabung bersama yang lainnya. Kangin melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun merasa sedikit takut, kalau-kalau para hyungnya ingin mengerjai dia.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. maafkan aku.. mianhae..." Kata-kata tersebut membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Apalagi kalau yang mengatakannya adalah Kangin. Setahu Kyuhyun, Kangin adalah orang yang paling membencinya.

"Mianhae, Kyu.. Aku sadar, apa yang telah ku lakukan padamu itu sudah kelewatan, kyu." Kali ini Kangin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun terpaku dan tak bisa bergerak karena tak percaya apa yang dilakukan oleh hyungnya yang satu ini.

"H-hyung.. Su..sudahlah.. hyung tak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Bahkan aku tak pernah membenci hyung sedikitpun." Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Kangin, tetapi ia sedikit canggung.

"Gomawo, kyu.." Mereka berdua pun melepas pelukan masing-masing.

"haah.. aku merasa lega sekali hari ini. Akhirnya kita semua bisa bersatu. Ini baru namanya **SUpER JUNIOR..**" Leeteuk merangkul Kyuhyun dan Kangin.

"Uri-neun Super Juni~"

"Or~"

Mereka semua tertawa lepas lalu merangkul satu sama lain.

To be Continuou...

**Miracle**

**Part 8**

By : AtikahKyu

Genre : Frienship

Cast :All member Super Junior

Summary : "Mianhae, Kyu.. Aku sadar, apa yang telah ku lakukan padamu itu sudah kelewatan, kyu." Kali ini Kangin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun terpaku dan tak bisa bergerak karena tak percaya apa yang dilakukan oleh hyungnya yang satu ini.

"H-hyung.. Su..sudahlah.. hyung tak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Bahkan aku tak pernah membenci hyung sedikitpun." Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Kangin, tetapi ia sedikit canggung.

"Gomawo, kyu.." Mereka berdua pun melepas pelukan masing-masing.

"haah.. aku merasa lega sekali hari ini. Akhirnya kita semua bisa bersatu. Ini baru namanya SUpER JUNIOR.." Leeteuk merangkul Kyuhyun dan Kangin.

"Uri-neun Super Juni~"

"Or~"

Mereka semua tertawa lepas lalu merangkul satu sama lain.

Author pov

Sekarang merupakan hari-hari yang sudah di tunggu-tunggu oleh para member Super Junior. Pagi-pagi sekali, manager sudah datang ke dorm mereka. Bukan untuk menyerahkan jadwal manggung hari ini, melainkan untuk memberikan kabar gembira untuk semua member.

"WAAAH, ApA INI SUNGGUHAN ?" Shindong yang diberikan secarik kertas oleh sang manager langsung membacanya dengan sumringah membuat member lainnya berkumpul.

"Hyuuung... apa sih pagi-pagi sudah bikin ribut.. Kau membuat telur dadarku robek tahu.." Kata Ryeowook sambil memproud-kan bibirnya.

"Iya.. Kau juga membuat aku kalah main game, hyung.. Aaah, padahal sedikit lagi aku akan naik level.." Kyuhyun ikut protes bersama Ryeowook.

Di sana tidak hanya ada Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, namun semua member tampak berkumpul, tak terkecuali si Eunhyuk yang sedang mandi pun ikut keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mulut yang masih dipenuhi pasta gigi.

"Mianhaeee..." Shindong yang merasa bersalah langsung meminta maaf.

"Jadi begini, tadi pak manager datang ke sini memberikan surat ini. Ternyata, kita diberikan freetime selama tiga hari. Aku benar-benar terkejut teman-teman, TIGA HARI... TIGA HARI TEMAN-TEMAAAAN.. KITA LIBUUUUUUR..." Shindong kembali berteriak kegirangan.

"Libur? WAAAAAAAH...!" Setelah Sindong diam, justru yang lainnya malah teriak kegirangan.

"Donghaeee... Kita libuuuur.." Eunhyuk berteriak di samping Donghae dengan pasta gigi yang menyembur-nyembur ke wajah Donghae.

"Eunhyuuuk... Jorok sekaliii.. Aargh... mataku perih.. berhentilah berbicara, pasta gigimu itu kena mataku tahu.. Aaaarghh.." Donghae panik sendiri mengucek-ngucek matanya yang terkena pasta gigi dari mulut Eunhyuk.

"Hankyung.. jangan menari-narik bajuku seperti itu.. Nanti sobeek.." Heechul mengomel pada Hankyung, karena saking senangnya Hankyung menari-narik baju Heechul.

Leeteuk yang melihat tingkah para dongsaengnya hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala.

Keadaan dorm tadi pagi-pagi sudah kacau balau gara-gara ulah namja-namja di dalamnya. Ryeowook pun sampai lupa mematikan kompor yang sedang menyala di dapur hingga membuat masakannya gosong dan dadar telurnya robek. Kekacauan itu juga terjadi pada member lainnya. Memang pengumuman libur merupakan suatu hal yang sangat langka yang mereka temui semenjak debut delapan bulan yang lalu.

Ryeowook pov

"Aduuh.. capek banget.." Aku meregangkan tubuhku yang terasa letih setelah membereskan dorm yang acak-acakan karena kejadian tadi pagi. Kemudian aku pun berjalan mendekati sofa untuk sekedar istirahat. Namun dari kejauhan tiba-tiba ada sesosok namja tinggi kurus yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun melesat ke arah sofa tersebut dan langsung tiduran di atasnya. Aku awalnya tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun dari belakang jadi langsung merasa terkejut ketika melihat Kyuhyun sekarang sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Aigooo.. Sejak kapan kau ada di sini.. Awas.. awas.. aku capek nih, geseran dong.." Aku yang benar-benar sudah lelah langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang masih ada di sana.

"Aiishhh.. wookie.. kau ini.. Kalau ngantuk ya istirahat di kamar lah.." Kyuhyun protes atas tingkah laku ku ini.

"Heyy.. aku ini lebih tua darimu. Panggil aku hyung ! Ku beritahu Teukie hyung mati kau, pasti kau akan diceramahinya panjang lebar." Aku mengeluarkan jurus andalanku untuk menaklukan maknae evil ini.

"Ne.. ne.. WOOKIE HYUUUNG.." Jawab Kyuhyun meledek.

"Aaarghhh.. sudah sana pergi, ah. Berisik tahu !" Ryeowook menutup telinganya dengan bantal sofa karena teriakan Kyuhyun yang memekik di telinganya.

"Mianhae.. mianhae.. baiklah aku pergi.." Setelah beberapa langkah Kyuhyun pergi, aku mulai menutup mataku untuk tidur sebentar. Namun, niatku untuk istirahat gagal lagi. Ternyata si maknae evil ini belum puas menggangguku, ia kembali lagi menemuiku.

"Hyuuung.. hyuuung.. Wookie hyuung.." Teriak Kyuhyun membuat kesalku sudah pada batasnya.

"KYUUHYUUUNN.. AKU MAU TIDUR.. JANGAN GANGGU AKU TERUUUS.." Aku berteriak padanya. Namun, raut wajah Kyuhyun yang tadinya berbinar-binar langsung surut begitu mendengar teriakanku. Aku yang menyadarinya langsung tak enak hati padanya. Dasar Evil Kyuhyun mau semenyabalkan apapun dia, tetap saja aku tak tega marah padanya.

"Ehhm.." Aku mendengus. "Baiklah.. Ada apa lagi, Kyuhyun sayang?" Tanyaku padanya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat seperti eomma yang sedang memanjakan anaknya.

Senyum si evil itu kembali mengembang ketika aku mulai memanjakannya.

"Hyung, makanya jangan marah-marah dulu. Aku ingin membantumu tahu. Kau kan sedang lelah, mungkin kau ingin aku buatkan sesuatu?"

"Eeemm.." Aku berpikir sejenak. Jika aku meminta dibuatkan ramyeon, itu tidak mungkin, dia kan tidak bisa masak. Jadi, aku minta dibuatkan minum saja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Karena kau menawarkan, jadi aku ingin dibuatkan susu coklat panas saja, deh.."

"Mudah.. baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya.." Kyuhyun meninggalkanku ke dapur. Beberapa menit kemuadian ia kembali dengan dua gelas susu cokelat panas ditangannya.

"Hey.. sejak kapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun minum susu?" Godaku padanya,

"Sejak aku berteman denganmu, hyung." Tanpa kusangka ia akan menjawab seperti itu. Aku rasa ini yang namanya senjata makan tuan.

"Haha.. bisa saja.. Tumben banget kau peduli seperti ini? Biasanya kau hanya peduli pada game-game anehmu itu.."

"Hehe.. tak ada salahnya kan sekali-kali aku baik hati pada hyung-hyungku. " Jawabnya santai.

"Huhh.. coba saja kau sering-sering seperti ini."

"Hahahaha.." Kami berdua tertawa bersama.

Leeteuk pov

"Hahahaha.." Terdengar suara tawa Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook dari arah ruang TV. Karena penasaran, jadi aku berniat menghampiri mereka.

"Heey.. seru banget kayanya? Memangnya lagi pada ngapain sih? Tanyaku penasaran.

"Hyung, mau tahu aja deh.." Jawab mereka kompak.

"Iiish, dasar dongsaeng dongsaeng menyebalkan." Aku menggerutu.

"Hyung.. hyung.. jangan gampang marah begitu, hyung kan sudah tua, nanti makin tua loh.."

"Hahahaha.."

Bukannya minta maaf, si lidah tajam Kyuhyun malah semakin mengejekku ditambah lagi tawa mereka berdua. Tampak raut wajah bangga mereka berdua karena berhasil membuatku kesal.

"Ah, sudah lah.. Sakit kepala aku lama-lama berada di sini.." Aku hendak pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hyuuuung..." Suara kedua dongsaeng manja ku bergema di telingaku lagi.

"Apa lagi?" Tanyaku jutek.

"Mianhae.. maafkan kami.. sini ayo duduk lagi !" bujuk Ryeowook.

"Tidak mau.." Jawabku ketus.

"Ayolah.. kami kan hanya bercanda." Tambah Kyuhyun. Akhirnya, aku menuruti permintaan kedua dongsaengku ini. Awalnya, aku ingin mengajak mereka jalan-jalan keluar, namun mereka terlanjur membuatku kesal, jadi aku mengurungkan niatku. Karena mereka sudah meminta maaf, maka aku jadi mengajak mereka jalan-jalan.

"Kyu, wookie.. apa kalian tidak bosan hanya di dorm saja seharian?" Aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Bosan sih, hyung. Semua game sudah aku mainkan.. jadi aku bingung saja harus apa sekarang." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga bosan, kalau sedang berada di dorm kerjaanku selalu beres-beres dorm. Apalagi kalau sedang libur begini, masih pagi saja dorm sudah seperti kapal pecah." Keluh Ryeowook panjang lebar.

"Nah, kalau begitu, gimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan?" ajakku pada mereka berdua.

"Sekarang?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja.. kalau kalian mau.."

"Waaah.. tentu saja mau.. ayo, hyung.. Kyu, ayo kita siap-siap !" Sahut Ryeowook semangat dan menarik Kyuhyun untuk bersiap-siap.

"Sudahlah, cepat sana ! Mau ajak yang lain juga tidak?" Tawarku pada mereka.

"Tarserah padamu.."

"Lebih ramai lebih asyik.." Teriak Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bergantian. Rasanya ingin sekali tertawa melihat tingkah dua dongsaengku ini. Walau kadang menyebalkan, tetapi aku bahagia bisa mengenal mereka.

Author pov

Setelah bersiap-siap, semuanya sudah berdiri di depan dorm. Mereka semua pergi ke pantai dengan menggunakan dua mobil milik Siwon. Satu mobil dikendarai oleh Siwon sendiri dan satunya dikendarai oleh Leeteuk. Yang berada di mobil siwon ada Donghae, Sungmin, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan di mobil Leeteuk ada Heechul, Hankyung, Shindong, Kibum, dan Kangin.

Seperti yang kita ketahui di mobil Leeteuk didominasi oleh orang-orang yang relatif pendiam. Jadi, mereka hanya tenang-tenang saja. Namun, tidak di dalam mobil Siwon. Kebanyakan orang-orang di dalamnya adalah ember bocor. Sepanjang jalan mereka tak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang apapun, bersenandung bersama, sampai menjahili satu sama lain. Ketika sedang asyik bercanda tiba-tiba...

"Hwaaaaaa.. awaaaaaas..."

To be Continue...

Miracle

Part 9

By : AtikahKyu

Genre : Friendship

Cast : All member Super Junior

Summary : Seperti yang kita ketahui di mobil Leeteuk didominasi oleh orang-orang yang relatif pendiam. Jadi, mereka hanya tenang-tenang saja. Namun, tidak di dalam mobil Siwon. Kebanyakan orang-orang di dalamnya adalah ember bocor. Sepanjang jalan mereka tak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang apapun, bersenandung bersama, sampai menjahili satu sama lain. Ketika sedang asyik bercanda tiba-tiba...

"Hwaaaaaa.. awaaaaaas..."

Author pov

"Hwaaaaaaa.. awaaaaaas.." Suara teriakan yang menggelegar di dalam mobil Siwon yang membuat dirinya langsung menginjak rem mendadak. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Kemudian ada salah satu diantara mereka yang angkat bicara.

"Mianhaeee.. tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin buang angin saja. Jadi, aku berteriak agar kalian semua menyingkir." Jelas Eunhyuk. Ternyata dialah yang telah membuat keributan hingga Siwon harus menghentikan laju mobilnya. Lantas saja karena ulah jahilnya itu , sebuah pukulan pun mendarat di kepalanya.

"Aughhh.. Sakit, hyung." Keluh Eunhyuk.

"Lagian sih kau ini, mau membuat kita semua celaka karena ulahmu?" Omel Yesung yang tak lain adalah orang yang menjitak kepala Eunhyuk.

"Sudah-sudah, yang penting tak ada hal yang serius kan. Kalian semua tenanglah, jangan mengganggu konsentrasi menyupirku." Pinta siwon pada yang lainnya. Akhirnya mobil yang mereka tumpangi pun melesat jauh menelusuri jalan yang di kelilingi oleh pemandangan pantai yang indah. Itu artinya sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di tempat tujuan.

Kangin pov

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup panjang memang membuat tubuhku jadi pegal-pegal semua. Tetapi, aku tak akan pernah menyiakan waktu yang berharga ini. Bukan hanya karena libur merupakan hal yang langka bagiku, namun ini merupakan waktu yang tepat pula untuk menghancurkan si Kyuhyun.

Haha, mungkin bagi mereka aku sudah sama sepertinya yang telah menerima si bocah tengil itu. Tapi bagiku, itu tak akan terjadi. Aku akan tetap berusaha menyingkirkan dia yang telah merebut posisiku sebagai main vocal. Itu adalah alasan mengapa aku sangat tak menginginkan keberadaannya di Super Junior ini. Lihat saja kau Cho Kyuhyun, aku akan menghancurkanmu sekarang juga.

Author pov

Setelah dua malam bersenang-senang bersama di pantai, akhirnya mereka pun menikamati malam terakhir liburan bersama di pantai.

_**Di kolam renang hotel...**_

Cahaya rembulan tampak menerangi atap hotel yang menjadi destinasi penginapan bagi para member super junior yang sedang berlibur. Cahaya rembulan itu nampak semakin indah ketika bias-bias cahayanya memantul pada genangan air kolam renang yang ada di hadapan mereka semua.

"Chingu.. Terima kasih selama ini sudah mau bekerja sama untuk membangun super junior ini bersama-sama. Aku minta maaf jika aku belum bisa menjadi leader yang baik untuk kalian." Leeteuk mulai membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Tidak, hyung. Kau leader terbaik yang memang pantas dipilih oleh manajemen kita, hyung." Jawab Hankyung.

"Aniyo.. Jujur saja kalau memang ada sikapku yang selama ini tidak kalian sukai katakan saja padaku. Aku tidak mau ada kesalahpahaman diantara kita semua." Lanjut Leeteuk.

"Ehmm.. Kalau bagiku sih, hyung.. Kau adalah hyung terbaikku, jadi tak ada masalah denganku." Donghae yang pertama kali memberikan tanggapan. Lalu diikuti oleh yang lainnya termasuk Kyuhyun yang notabene anggota terakhir yang bergabung di grup.

"Aku juga tidak ada masalah, hyung. Memang waktu di awal sempat terlintas dipikiranku kalau kau itu bersikap acuh padaku. Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku menyadari itu salah. Bahkan kau adalah hyung yang paling sigap ketika ada member yang sakit termasuk aku waktu itu. Jeongmal gomawo, hyung.."

"Haha.. Kalau begitu aku bersyukur jika kalian bisa mengerti bagaimana posisiku menjadi seorang leader. Aku juga minta maaf jika ke depannya ada sikapku yang mungkin agak keras, itu semua kulakukan untuk tetap menjaga kualitas grup kita ini." Leeteuk sedikit terharu ketika ia harus mengucapkan kata-kata barusan.

"Iya, hyung.. kami mengerti.." Jawab semuanya bersahut-sahutan.

"Hyung, sudah jauh-jauh kesini hanya ini saja yang kita lakukan. Kita main, yuk! Apa kalian tidak bosan?" pinta Ryeowook manja pada hyungdeulnya.

"Uuh.. Ayolah, chingu. Aku juga bosan, jadi bagaimana kalau kita main tebak orang dengan mata tertutup? Sepertinya itu menyenangkan, selain itu supaya kita bisa menjadi lebih mengenal lagi tanpa harus melihat wajahnya. Iya kan?" Donghae juga nampak setuju dengan ide Ryeowook yang mengajak bermain.

"Baiklah, ayo kita main!" Ajak Leeteuk kepada semua member. Ternyata Ryeowook sendirilah yang mendapat giliran menebak orang pertama. Hankyung membantu mengikatkan penutup mata yang dikenakan Ryeowook. Semuanya bersiap sembunyi pada posisinya masing-masing. Untuk memudahkan menemukan orang yang bersembunyi, masing-masing dari mereka menepukan tangannya sesekali untuk memberi tanda.

_Clap.._

Suara tepukan pertama terdengar, Ryeowook mencoba mendekati sumber suara.

_Clap.._

Ryeowook yakin ia semakin dekat dengan sumber suara.

_Clap_.. _Byuuurrr_...

"Tidak.. Bukan aku.. bukan aku yang melakukannya.." Kyuhyun bergumam sendiri, dari nada bicara ia nampak ketakutakutan.

"WOOKIE-AH!" Teriak semua member kompak, kecuali Kyuhyun yang masih tak berkutik ditempatnya melihat salah satu temannya yang hampir tenggelam.

Kyuhyun pov

Ketika permainan dimulai, aku langsung antusias mencari tempat bersembunyi yang strategis. Tetapi, perhatianku berpaling ke sebuah pemandangan dimana disitu berdiri wookie yang sedang dalam giliran main dan Kangin hyung di dekatnya dan ketika itu Kangin hyung memanggilku untuk menemuinya. Awalnya aku mengira ia mau mengerjai wookie dengan meminta bantuanku. Namun, ketika aku hampir sampai di tempat kangin hyung berdiri. Tiba-tiba kakiku terselengkat atau mungkin lebih tepatnya diselengkat oleh Kangin hyung hingga tubuhku menabrak wookie yang saat itu tengah berdiri di pinggir kolam.

_Byuuurrr..._

Suara itu.. suara itu sangat jelas terdengar di telingaku. Aku hanya menatap wookie yang terjatuh ke dalam kolam renang. Aku benar-benar sangat kaget dan bingung.

"WOOKIE-AH!" Teriak hyungdeulku yang menggema.

"Tidak.. Bukan aku.. bukan aku yang melakukannya.." Aku masih terdiam di tempatku berdiri. Melihat bagaimana hyung-hyungku berlarian berusaha menolong wookie yang terjatuh ke kolam renang, karena setahuku wookie itu tidak bisa berenang. Ku lihat Leeteuk hyung langsung menceburkan diri ke kolam dan membawa wookie ke tepi kolam.

"Tolong bantu aku mengangkatnya!" Ucap leeteuk yang baru saja berhasil membawa tubuh wookie ke tepi kolam.

Buaagghhh..

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi kananku. Kurasakan ada cairan yang mengalir dari sudut bibirku yang terasa nyeri akibat pukulan barusan. Ya, Heechul hyung yang memukulku barusan.

"paboya.. Bodoh sekali.. kau mau membunuhnya, hah?" Bentak Heechul hyung di depan wajahku. Tampak Sungmin hyung dan Siwon hyung berusaha mencegah Heechul hyung yang hendak memukulku lagi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa maksudmu melakukan hal seperti ini. Jika kau memang marah atau tak suka pada Ryeowook, apa tak ada cara lain selain mencelakainya? Aku kecewa padamu Kyu, ku kira kau adalah anak yang baik. Tapi ternyata.. aku salah. Aku menyesal berbaik hati padamu, Kyu." Bentak Donghae hyung padaku.

"Hyung.. hyung.. dengarkan aku dulu.. Aku tak berniat melakuka hal itu pada Ryeowook.. Itu hanya kecelakaan.." Aku berusaha menjelaskan, namun mereka semua mengacuhkankan ku dan segera menyusul Leeteuk hyung dan Yesung hyung yang membawa Ryeowook ke kamarnya.

"Hyung.. dengarkan akuuu... Hyuuung.. hiks hiks.." Aku mulai menangisi semua kejadian yang menimpaku barusan. Baru saja aku merasa nyaman bersama mereka, mengapa hal ini harus terjadi lagi? Batinku terus meratap.

Aku mendongakan wajahku ke atas. Ku lihat seseorang yang ada di hadapanku sekarang, Kangin hyung... Ia menyeringai puas dihadapanku. Membuat perasaanku semakin hancur. Apa mungkin.. Kangin hyung sengaja melakukannya padaku.. pikiranku mulai kacau, hingga Kangin hyung bersuara.

"Hahaha... Tamatlah riwayatmu kali ini.. Kau berhasil jatuh dalam perangkapku.. Hahaha"

Benarkah? Benarkah Kangin hyung yang melakukannya? Tapi mengapa? Bukankah waktu itu Kangin hyung sudah meminta maaf padaku? Arrgghhh.. pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalaku hingga aku merasa kepalaku sangat sakit. Tetapi kupaksakan menahannya, aku harus menjelaskan semuanya pada hyung-hyungku bahwa aku benar-benar tak sengaja menjatuhkan Ryeowook.

"Hyuuung..." Aku tetap berusaha memanggil hyungdeul ku yang semakin jauh.

To Be Continue...

Miracle

Part 10

By : AtikahKyu

Genre : Brothership

Cast : All member Super Junior

Summary : Benarkah? Benarkah Kangin hyung yang melakukannya? Tapi mengapa? Bukankah waktu itu Kangin hyung sudah meminta maaf padaku? Arrgghhh.. pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalaku hingga aku merasa kepalaku sangat sakit. Tetapi kupaksakan menahannya, aku harus menjelaskan semuanya pada hyung-hyungku bahwa aku benar-benar tak sengaja menjatuhkan Ryeowook.

"Hyuuung..." Aku tetap berusaha memanggil hyungdeul ku yang semakin jauh.

Kyuhyun pov

"Hyuuung..." Aku tetap berusaha memanggil hyungdeul ku yang semakin jauh. Setelah berusaha mengerjar hyungdeulku, akhirnya aku tiba di depan kamar Ryeowook. Aku berhenti untuk menghela nafas sejenak dan memberanikan tanganku ini untuk membuka pintu yang ada dihadapanku.

_Clekk..._

Ketika daun pintu terbuka, semua mata langsung tertuju padaku. Aku mencoba melangkah untuk mendekati Ryeowook yang sedang tertidur dengan bibir yang sedikit membiru. Mungkin, ia kedinginan karena tercebur ke kolam barusan. Namun, tiba-tiba...

"Berhenti ! Jangan melangkah lebih dekat lagi !" Sergah Leeteuk hyung ketika aku mencoba menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Hyung.. Ta..tapi.. aku ingin melihat keadaannya.." Ucapku pada Leeteuk hyung.

"Sudah cukup, Kyu.. Kau.. KELUAR DARI SINI ATAU AKU YANG MENYERETMU KELUAR !" Leeteuk hyung mengusirku dari sini. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Tetapi aku sungguh takut dengan tatapan itu. Tatapan Leeteuk hyung, bahkan aku tak berani mengangkat wajahku saat ini.

"H-hyung.. Hiks.. Bukan aku yang melakukannya.." Akhirnya aku tak kuasa menahan air mataku.

"KELUAR DARI SINI !" Leeteuk hyung benar-benar marah padaku. Langsung saja ia membuktikan ucapannya untuk menyeretku keluar dari kamar ini. Tangannya dengan kuat mendorongku hingga tubuhku terhempas ke dinding yang ada di depan kamar ini.

"Hyung.. sudah cukup.. Kau bisa membuatnya terluka juga. Aku tidak mau jika kita harus bertanggung jawab kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya." Kangin hyung merangkul tubuh teukie hyung.

"Kau benar, Kangin.. Sebaiknya kita kembali menemani Ryeowook saja daripada berurusan dengan anak ini." Jawab teukie hyung, kemudian pintu kamar pun ditutup.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hyuung.. Bisakah kalian percaya padaku.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Aku terus menangis di depan pintu kamar Ryeowook, tak peduli meski para pengunjung disini memandangku aneh. Kepalaku pun terasa sakit sekali, karena ketika Teukie hyung mendorongku tadi, kepalaku tak sengaja membentur tembok. Sepertinya tidak berdarah, mungkin hanya memar saja. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sedang menangis dari kejauhan dan mendengar semua racauannya.

Ryeowook pov

_Clap.._

Aku yakin telah semakin dekat dengan sumber suara.

_Clap.. Byuuurrr.._

Aku merasakan tubuhku berada di dalam air yang dingin. Pandanganku kabur, samar-samar aku masih mendengar suara teriakan Teukie hyung memanggilku. Namun, akhirnya semuanya menjadi gelap.

"H-hyung..."

Aku membuka mataku yang terasa berat. Ku lihat di samping kiriku ada Yesung hyung dan Donghae hyung menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak dapatku artikan. Begitu juga di sisi kananku ada Teukie hyung.

"Hyung.. wookie sudah bangun.." Donghae hyung memberi tahu yang lainnya. Tak kusangka ternyata semua hyungku ada di sini.

"Wookie, apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Yesung hyung padaku.

"Tidak.. h-hyung.. sebenarnya.. ada apa?" Aku masih bingung, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi hingga semua hyungku terlihat cemas seperti itu.

"kau tadi terjatuh ke dalam kolam renang. Itu semua gara-gara Kyuhyun yang mendorongmu. Tapi kamu jangan khawatir, sekarang kau sudah aman di sini." Jelas Yesung hyung. Aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Yesung hyung. Ia bilang Kyuhyun yang melakukannya, tetapi bagaimana bisa? Setahuku Kyuhyun sangat baik denganku, walau kadang ia suka jahil.

"Kyuhyun? Aku.. tidak salah dengarkan?" Aku langsung melonjak dari tidurku.

"Hey.. Jangan bangun dulu. Mana mungkin kami berbohong padamu." Cegah Donghae hyung ketika aku berusaha bangun dari posisi tidurku.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Ini masih malam, kembalilah tidur. Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin istirahat." Aku masih _shock_ dengan apa yang hyungdeulku katakan. Walau mereka bilang Kyuhyun yang melakukannya, entah mengapa aku merasa bukan ia yang melakukannya. Uhh, entahlah.. aku sangat lelah sekali, lebih baik aku tidur saja.

Author pov

_**Pagi hari...**_

Semua member Super Junior bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke dorm, karena waktu liburan mereka telah habis. Di perjalanan menuju tempat parkir, tak sengaja mereka bertemu dengan para member Bangtan Boys yang kebetulan menginap di hotel yang sama dengan mereka. Mereka memang saling mengenal karena pernah diperemukan dalam sebuah acara. Mereka pun saling menyapa.

"Anyeonghaseo, seunbae-nim..." Sapa member Bangtan Boys kepada para member Super Junior. Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar, lalu kembali berjalan menuju tujuan masing-masing.

_**Di dalam mobil...**_

Para member Super Junior kembali menaiki mobil yang mereka tumpangi seperti ketika mereka berangkat kemarin. Di mana di dalam mobil Siwon ada Donghae, Sungmin, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan di mobil Leeteuk ada Heechul, Hankyung, Shindong, Kibum, dan Kangin.

Karena kejadian tadi malam, di mobil masing-masing hanya terdapat kesunyian saja. Tak ada yang berbicara sepatah kata pun. Kyuhyun pun begitu, ia duduk di kursi paling belakang sendirian karena merasa takut dengan hyungdeulnya dan juga tak enak hati dengan Ryeowook yang berada satu mobil dengannya.

Kejadian itu bahkan terus berlangsung sampai mereka kembali ke dorm. Bahkan Kyuhyun sekarang tak lagi tidur di kamar Yesung dan Ryeowook, karena Yesung hyung memintanya untuk tak lagi tidur di kamarnya. Alhasil, Kyuhyun pun harus tidur di sofa dorm karena tak memiliki kamar untuk tidur lagi.

_**Keesokan harinya...**_

Hari-hari yang dipenuhi oleh jadwal yang padat harus kembali dijalani oleh setiap member Super junior. Malam ini mereka harus menghadiri sebuah acara penghargaan. Semua berharap malam ini mereka akan dipanggil ke stage untuk menerima penghargaan yang mereka harapkan atas hasil kerja keras mereka. Namun, sudah hampir dua tahun debut, dihitung sebelum Kyuhyun bergabung ke dalam grup, tak pernah sekalipun mereka mendapatkan posisi pertama di industri musik Korea ini.

_**Di Backstage sebelum acara penghargaan..**_

"Hyung.. a..aku.. ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu..." Kyuhyun menemui Leeteuk dan memintanya untuk berbicara sebentar. Namun, Leeteuk masih diam dan tidak mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang bicara padanya.

"Hyung.." Sekali lagi Kyuhyun memanggil Leeteuk.

"ApA LAGI? JANGAN MEMBUATKU KESAL !" Leeteuk malah membentak Kyuhyun. Di dalam rest room itu bukan ada member Super Junior, namun ada juga member Bangtan Boys yang memang satu ruangan dengan mereka. Karena merasa tidak enak, akhirnya para member Bangtan Boys meninggalkan ruangan. Sepertinya mereka menyadari sedang terjadi konflik di Super Junior, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu sementara.

"H-yung.. sampai kapan kau marah padaku. Bahkan kau belum tahu bagaimana kejadian yang sebenarnya." Perkataan Kyuhyun yang membuat semua member berkumpul.

"Sudahlah, kami sudah tahu. Kau yang sengaja menjatuhkan Ryeowook ke kolam kan. Padahal kau sudah tahu kalau ia tak bisa berenang. Kangin hyung yang melihatnya sendiri, ia kan hyung?" Eunhyuk angkat bicara. Di balas dengan anggukan Kangin.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya, refleks ia bergerak mendekati Kangin.

"Hyung.. mengapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku hingga kau memfitnahku yang telah mencelakai Ryeowook." Kyuhyun sudah tak bisa membendung emosinya, kata-kata itu bergulir begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kalau salah jangan malah menyalahkan orang lain. _Cihh_, menjijikan.." Leeteuk masih tak percaya dengan yang Kyuhyun katakan.

Kangin mendekati Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya.

"Apa katamu? Kau mau memfitnahku dihadapan yang lainnya? Ehmm.. Kau benar-benar busuk Cho Kyuhyun !" Ucap Kangin.

Kyuhyun tak bisa mengontrol emosinya, ia membalas mendorong tubuh Kangin yang menjambak rambutnya. Namun, setelah melakukan hal itu sebuah tamparan dari Leeteuk pun melayang di wajah Kyuhyun.

_Plakk.._

Tampak Kangin yang sudah bersiap untuk memukul Kyuhyun. Namun, ketika tangannya hampir mengenai wajah Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba Kangin berhenti..

"HENTIKAN !"

Suara itu yang membuat Kangin menghentikan tangannya.

"Taehyung?"

*Taehyung adalah salah satu member Bangtan Boys yang dikenal dengan nama 'V'

"Lepaskan dahulu Kyuhyun hyung. Kalian semua telah salah paham !" Kata Taehyung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Leeteuk hyung.

"Maaf, bukan aku ingin ikut campur dengan urusan kalian. Tetapi itu kebaikan kalian juga, terutama Kyuhyun hyung." Lanjut Taehyung.

"Baiklah, apa maksudmu mengatakan bahwa kami telah salah paham?" Sekarang Yesung yang mengajukan pertanyaan pada Taehyung.

"Jadi, begini.. Kalian ingat kan beberapa waktu lalu kita pernah bertemu di suatu hotel?" Tanya Taehyung yang dibalas anggukan oleh semua member Super Junior.

"Malam itu, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu bahwa kalian semua ada di hotel yang sama denganku. Saat aku sedang berkeliling di hotel, aku tak sengaja melihat kalian semua sedang asyik bermain. Termasuk melihat kejadian salah satu member kalian yang terjatuh ke dalam kolam renang? Iya kan?" Jelas Taehyung.

"Jadi, kau melihatnya? Lalu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" Kini Ryeowook yang terlihat penasaran, karena ini bersangkutan dengan dirinya. Kangin terlihat sedikit panik.

"Maafkan aku harus mengatakannya.. Sebenarnya apa yang diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun hyung itu benar.. Bukan ia yang mendorongnya, tetapi... Kangin hyung..." Ucap Taehyung ragu.

Semua member tampak tak percaya, mereka semua menatap Kangin.

"Kangin.. benarkah yang Taehyung ucapkan barusan? Aku masih tidak percaya." Leeteuk menatap tajam ke arah Kangin. Ia hanya diam tak menjawab.

Ryeowook menyela, "Mianhae.. Aku juga ingin menambahkan. Semenjak kejadian kemarin aku berusaha mencari tahu siapa pelaku sesungguhnya, karena aku tak percaya kalau Kyuhyun yang melakukannya. Aku juga melihat Kyuhyun menangis dalam tidurnya, ia menceracau kalau bukan ia yang mendorongku jatuh ke kolam. Jadi, aku yakin apa yang diucapkan Taehyung barusan itu benar."

Leeteuk kembali membentak Kangin, "KANGIN? JAWAB AKU ApA ITU SEMUA BENAR?"

"IYA, HYUNG.. ITU SEMUA BENAR.. KAU PUAS, HAH?" Kangin balas membentak Leeteuk.

Leeteuk langsung merosot mendengat pengakuan dari salah satu dongsaeng yang sudah ia anggap body guardnya Super Junior, tetapi justru Kangin lah penyebab kekacauan ini semua.

"Apa alasanmu melakukan itu?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan air mata yang menetes.

"AKU IRI PADANYA, HYUNG.. AKU IRI PADA KYUHYUN.. Ia telah merebut posisiku sebagai main vocal di Super Junior. Padahal ia ini anak baru, bahkan ia trainee hanya dalam waktu 2 bulan. Tetapi ia merenggut keinginanku yang telah berusaha bertahun-tahun untuk mendapatkan posisi itu." Kangin pun tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"Kau egois, Kangin-ah.. justru yang seharusnya marah itu aku. Kau tahu, karena aku seorang leader aku di trainee lebih lama daripada kalian semua. Tetapi, mereka mengatakan padaku bahwa aku itu harus berada di tengah-tengah, tidak boleh terlalu bagus atau juga jelek, part menyanyi yang sedikit juga, tetapi itu semua tak jadi masalah bagiku.. Karena aku tahu itu memang yang terbaik bagiku.. lagi pula aku sadar, kemampuanku tak lebih baik dibandingkan Kyuhyun walau ia hanya di trainee sekitar dua bulan saja." Jelas Leeteuk pada Kangin dengan air mata yang terus mengalir mengingat bagaimana perjuangan dirinya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi.

"Leeteuk hyung.." Kangin tak percaya mendengar semua pengakuan Leeteuk yang selama ini terlihat tegar dihadapannya.

"Kyu.. mianhae.. aku leader yang egois.. aku tak pernah mendengarkanmu yang berusaha manjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah ke arah Leeteuk, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terjatuh dari posisinya, membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan panik.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Kangin yang ada di hadapan kyuhyun segera menyanggah tubuh Kyuhyun yang terjatuh.

_**Di rumah sakit..**_

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun? Mengapa ia sampai pingsan?" Tanya Sungmin kepada dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun.

"Dia sekarang sudah baik-baik saja. Ia hanya mengalami depresi dan juga kelelahan, di tambah ada sedikit luka memar di kepalanya seperti terkena benturan. Sebaiknya, kalian hindari Kyuhyun memikirkan hal-hal yang membebani pikirannya, karena kondisi fisiknya sangat lemah. Baiklah, kalian boleh masuk jika ingin melihat keadaannya, tetapi tetap jaga ketenangan, ya!" Jelas sang dokter panjang lebar.

Semua member berhamburan masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Eugghh.. Hyung.." Kyuhyun nampaknya sudah sadar.

"Sudah, istirahatlah.. Kau masih sakit.." Ucap Sungmin.

"Aniyo.. kajja.. kita harus datang ke acara penghargaan itu.." Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. tapi kau.." Leeteuk yang berbicara langsung dipotong oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kajja.. bagaimana kalau kalian benar menerima penghargaan malam ini. Bukankah itu impian kalian semua.. aku tak mau merusaknya.. kajja.."

Semuanya tak ada yang bisa menolak permintaan Kyuhyun. Dengan hati-hati mereka memapah Kyuhyun ke dalam mobil untuk kembali ke lokasi acara penghargaain itu.

"Hyung.. tenanglah.. aku tidak apa-apa.." Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Kangin yang terihat cemas. Kangin sangat merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa ia telah menyakiti anak sebaik Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. mianhaeyo.." Kangin meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun.

"Hyung.. sudah ku bilang berapa kali.. aku tak pernah sekalipun membenci hyung.. Jadi jangan meminta maaf lagi, ok?" Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Kangin.

"Jeongmal gomawo, Kyuhyunie.." Kangin memeluk Kyuhyun. Semua member yang ada di sana pun tak jadi marah kepada Kangin, karena melihat ketulusan hati Kyuhyun memaafkan Kangin barusan.

"Tuh kan, aku percaya.. Kyuhyun itu tak mungkin jahat padaku.." Bisik Ryeowook pada Yesung.

"Kau benar.. Mulai malam ini ia boleh tidur di kamar kita lagi, ok?" Sahut Yesung yang dibalas anggukan Ryeowook.

_**Di acara penghargaan..**_

"Pemenang untuk kategori single terbaik tahun ini adalah..."

_Deg.._

_Deg.._

_Deg.._

"SUPER JUNIOR DENGAN SINGLE 'U'" Teriak sang MC lantang. Para member super junior saling berpandangan tak percaya.

"Teman-teman.. kita menang.. KITA MENAANG !" Teriak Leeteuk dan mengajak seluruh member naik ke atas panggung. Mereka semua saling berpelukan dan tentunya tangis bahagia diantara mereka pun pecah. Penghargaan yang selama ini ditunggu-tunggu pun didapatkan, di saat kondisi grup yang benar-benar hampir hancur karena sebuah keegoisan. Malam itu, Super junior pun menampilkan dua buah lagu untuk mengisi acara kali ini.

"Ini benar-bebar keajaiban.. It's a MIRACLE for Super Junior." Kata Leeteuk.

"Untuk itu kami semua akan mempersembahkan lagu 'U' dan juga 'MIRACLE' untuk semua orang yang hadir di sini."

Setelah lagu 'U' berakhir, penampilan mereka terus berlanjut dengan membawakan lagu andalan mereka dan lagu yang benar-benar menggambarkan bagaimana perjuangan mereka untuk mendapatkan semua ini.. 'MIRACLE'

_Life couldn't get better (hey~)_

_Nan nol pume ango nara_

_Purun darul hyanghe nara (ho~)_

_Jamdun noui ib machul koya_

_Life couldn't get better (hey~)_

_Noui mame munul yoyo jwo_

_Gude ne sonul jabayo_

_Life couldn't get better_

Itulah sebait lagu yang mereka nyanyikan. Dengan semua perjalanan yang panjang dan berliku-liku mereka tetap tak menyerah.

Leeteuk pov

"Kita tak akan pernah berhenti berjuang bersama.. sebab this is '_**and'**_ not '_**end'**_.. URI-NEUN SUPER JUNI~ "

"OR~"

~THE END~


End file.
